Warnings
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Don't you wish life had warning labels? It does, but nobody ever seems to pay attention. Warnings are there for a reason, and Elena with a bit of help from her cohorts learns that the hard way. Hiatus
1. Contents may be hot

Warnings

Chapter 1

Icicle Inn: Contents may be hot.

* * *

The reprimand wasn't official, but it still hurt. It wasn't as if he'd been excessively cruel. He'd spoken quietly but firmly; encouraged her to improve. He'd even gone so far as to say "I expect better from you.".

She left his office, bypassed her joking comrades and locked herself away. She remained in her office until she'd completed the humiliating report of her failure. Disheartened and bitter, she also filed a transfer request. To her surprise it was denied and replaced with a mission.

"You have a week, make good use of it" ordered her direct superior. Leading a team of Shin-ra soldiers. She was to scout and secure the area surrounding Icicle inn.

It was such a long way from the last known whereabouts of Avalanche.

The mission was just way to keep her away from any confrontations with the group.

. How did he expect her to prove herself, if she wasn't given the chance?

"Damned chauvinistic society." She hissed angrily.

The mission however did not explain how Elena of the Turks found herself in a bar, just inside Icicle inn. A place so familiar, the last place she wanted end up again. She was home. And that didn't make her feel any better. Everything seemed the same, even the people. All she could do was smile and pretend everything was going well. That false hope didn't do anything to soothe her bruised ego.

Alcohol however, worked just fine. So she indulged herself, and took up residence at the bar. She'd suggested her team do the same. None of her subordinates had argued. Taking a drink she surveyed the darkened room.

The bar was packed, but relaxed. Maybe a little too relaxed.. The men under her command could be defined as loud, rambunctious partying drunks; the lot of them. Their behavior was unacceptable, but then again so was hers. After nearly a week, of constant patrols, drills and useless questioning; they needed a break. She frowned into her glass, at the very least they could keep it down

Setting down the cup she signaled for another, and froze. A shiver went down her back as she recognized the man entering the building. The ethereal being moved to the counter his long hair fanning out behind him in a wave of molten silver. After speaking to the receptionist, he disappeared up the stairs.

Him…a Legend in his own right, Hero of the Wutai Campaign; only the most respected and feared general in the history of Shin-ra.

Sephiroth, the Turks official quarry

Elena set down her glass before she dropped it.

This was it. This was her big chance. A smile crossed her face. He'd be in Shin-ra custody before the week was out. And she'd go down as a legend herself. Rising to her feet she paid her tab. There was no way around it, that man would be hers.

So what he was a General?

She was a Turk.

* * *

The employee lounge was on the first floor in the back. Straightening her tie, Elena went in. The few girls off duty were surprised to see her. Years before she left the town behind to go to school in the big city of midgar. Now was back now out of the blue.

She spoke calmly, telling the girls of the situation and the danger involved. They were only too happy to be of assistance. It wasn't every day a representative of Shin-ra asked for your help.

"I need a uniform" She finished calmly.

The maid uniform wasn't quite what she expected but it would work. The fabric was a snowy blue color, matching nicely with the white apron. The dress consisted of short sleeves, a plunging neckline and a short ruffled skirt; a blue bodice that laced across her torso clinched the costume. The overall appearance was sensual, but suitable for her mission. She had to admit it looked good on her, but it was defiantly not something she'd wear in public. Elena allowed the girls to add the finishing touches to her disguise. They decided to dispense advice on their own.

"Remember you have to seem warm, but be untouchable." Sakura informed her.

"As cold as Ice, Elena " another girl whispered. The assembled ladies giggled at the amusing metaphor. The blonde tried to nod but the young woman working on her makeup foiled the attempted.

The Snowflakes, as they were called prided themselves to living up to their namesake. Right down to the frosty appearance.

"A little more blue would do so much for her eyes."

More? She felt like a doll. Elena had never worn so much makeup in her life.

"The things I do for this job."

"Oh don't forget her nails!"

* * *

Fluttering her eyes at the reception clerk, earned her the room and floor. That end of the hall was mostly unoccupied anyway. Pushing the traditional cart she knocked on the door. And waited, nothing changed in the silent hallway.After a moment she knocked again. There was still no answer.

Shrugging she fished the borrowed keys out of her apron. And unlocked the door.

The ring dropped back into the pocket of fabric, settling next to her gun. Pushing the door open she stepped inside, and found herself facing the business end on a long sword.

Within the room Sephiroth stood shirtless. His skin was pale in the faint light from the window. Elena gulped He spoke calmly but firmly.

"I didn't order room service. Get out."

"I'm sorry " she appoligized quickly holding up her hands, a gesture of surrender.

"I didn't know this room was occupied."

He looked over the young blonde standing in the doorway.

"If you'll allow me a moment I'll straighten up and be out of your hair."

A bright smile lit up her features.

"Here at icicle inn, we keep our beds warm and their occupants warmer".

As soon as the words left her mouth she blushed. That had not been what she was trying to say.

Sephiroth lowered his weapon and watched her. The edge of his lips curled slightly. Deeming her nonthreatening her turned away to resume his former seat. The room was immaculately clean. The bed had never been touched. His coat was draped across the only chair in the room. As for the target himself, he was seated in the widow staring out at the fields of white.

Elena found herself staring at him. His long silver hair cascaded over his back and shoulders. His pale skin only hinted at the strength and power within in him.

Even with the files she'd read on the man she was impressed. None of them had even come close to describing the personification of beauty and perfection sitting before her.

Any girl could fall for a guy like that.

"Do you want something?" His words cut through the silence.

"That supposed to be my line" She responded softly.

He laughed quietly at the comment, only humoring her.

Clearing her throat she tried again.

"Would you like anything?"

"My solitude and your absence " he replied

The cold look in those eyes sent a chill up her spine.

"Of course" she stammered turning away. Anything to avoid letting herself get carried away.

* * *

It would be simple enough just to shoot him when his back was turned. She'd have to aim for the chest. That would, in theory incapacitate him long enough for her call backup.

Or maybe not. She wasn't the sharpshooter of the team. Megumi was, or at least she'd boasted often enough. She'd have to wait to get closer.

Moving to the door she hauled the cart into the room. Her movement careful and precise as she knelt to restock the miniature bar But even if she did hit him there was no guarantee of her own safety. With his abilities there was a high probability of her ending up like that Cetra woman A frown crossed her features. The job was begging to annoy her.

A loud slam echoed in the room. Sephiroth stood by the door his irritated expression similar to a child's.

"It's too noisy" he stated honestly.

Elena groaned inwardly, the noise from downstairs was obviously the pack of trained Shin-ra thugs she claimed as her subordinates. Couldn't those men be trusted to behave while she was out of sight? Obviously not. They were worse than children. Turning back to her work she continued to review her options.

Her training suddenly snapped her to attention as the soldier moved toward her.

Turning around she was ready to defend herself, even if it would do her no good.

He dropped to one knee, Mako eyes regarding her carefully as he raised his hand.

In that instant her legs slipped from beneath her, leaving her seated on the floor.

She couldn't move as he reached towards her. His fingers brushed lightly across her cheek. As suddenly as in happened it was over, his touch was gone, she still couldn't move and he was still leaning over her.

"Sir?"

A brief look of annoyance passed his face..

"I prefer Gongaga."

She replied eloquently "Huh?"

Leaning back, he displayed the amber bottle he'd retrieved from behind her.

She glared at him a deep flush covering her cheeks.

"I just put that there."

Rising to his feet he opened the bottle and drank.

"It will do."

Replacing the pilfered bottle with another, she finished her task and stood.

Dusting off the skirt and apron she debated shooting him again.

"It there anything else I can do for you your majesty?" she drawled sarcastically.

Her extensive patience had been wearing thin ever since she had arrived here. And now with the discovery that their target, former Shin-ra general, he who strikes fear into the hearts of men women and children, the great Sephiroth was a smart ass. It dwindled even faster.

"Sephiroth" He replied softly.

"Hm ?" She looked up at him.

He continued slowly as if he was speaking to a small child.

" You should always address a deity by their given name."

" Oh yes of course forgive me Oh Great Sephiroth" She snapped back.

* * *

This was the General Sephiroth? This was the ultimate target of Shin-Ra?

He didn't seem all that frightening. He was more of an irritation, then anything else.

It was probably the beer. Alcohol was known to loosen people up.

The blonde resolved to get her superior drunk once in a while.

Still she'd have to be careful; Sephiroth was still a trained soldier a member of Shin-Ra's elite. In a fight he'd have the upper hand, so her only option was to level the playing field.

"Much better" he replied.

* * *

This woman was amusing. She was nervous, but determined. Obviously focused on her job, whatever it really was, She didn't strike him as a very social person and she looked out of place in the uniform. The woman tugged at her skirt again, and he smiled.

She was either a thief or an assassin. Either way she was in over her head.

"Your name?"

She blonde looked at him and fell silent, trying to decide whether or not to fill his request.

"I won't bite, " he teased.

Her gentle gaze hardened suddenly and her lips pressed in a thin line. He wasn't surprised in the least. An assassin, he commended himself. Now she'd either attack or flee for fear of discovery. Her expression softened and she smiled.

"Elena."

Sephiroth blinked, now he was surprised.

This woman either had guts or was incredibly stupid. Whatever the reason, it made this situation more interesting. Unwilling to release this source of amusement, he decided to humor her.

"Elena?" he practically purred the syllables of her name. She had the vague notion he was teasing her.

"Yes?"

"The bed's too soft."

"Too soft…..?"

Now he was being ridiculous. For a self proclaimed God, he was incredibly self-indulgent. Turning away from him she moved to the bed.

"I'll; see what I can do."

Oh yes she should have shot him.

Looking over the bed, she set to work. She fussed over and attacked it from all angles. Smoothing the white fabric she turned back to look at him.

Sephiroth was leaning against the wall, finishing the imported beer.

"Where are you going?"

The question was unexpected and received no answer, without expecting one Elena continued.

"Not many people come here this time of year, except for the hot springs." .

She knew the information to be true; living there for nearly her entire life..

"I'm going to the crater."

The response had her puzzled; there was nothing out there. Why in the world would he go to such a backwater place?

Then again why was she here? This was just a punishment really. Ordered away from her former assignment to here. This had to be the farthest place from the last sighing of Avalanche. Cut off from civilization, even her subordinates had acted like this job was a vacation.

"But it's so cold" She stammered dumbly, her displeasure at her current situation getting the better of her.

"The cold doesn't bother me" he informed her.

The scoffed, he could just forgive her for being mortal then.

"I prefer a warm bed to a cold one any night"

Rising from her work, she found Sephiroth standing before her a smirk gracing his features.

"So do I"

* * *

If anyone had suggest to Elena, that she'd end up facing Shin-Ra's own AWOL general in a backwater hotel wearing a maid's uniform, she would have shot them. Which was exactly what she should have done when she found herself in the situation. Unfortunately hindsight is 20/20.

Catching her wrist, he leaned over to kiss her. She hesitated as he moved closer. This could be used to her advantage. She still had the element of surprise. Heedless of the fact she'd never done this before and this man was her enemy, she welcomed his embrace.

Here was a man who knew nothing of her, wanted nothing of her, expected nothing from her; only desired her. Threading her fingers through his hair she kissed him back. Reaching behind her he unknotted the bow of her apron. The bit of cloth dropped to the floor and remained there. Tseng would definite disapprove of this behavior. Mixing business with pleasure.

Slipping his arms around Elena, he lifted her from her feet. Kissing her again he stroked the flesh of her thigh. Tseng be damned, she thought to herself wrapping her legs around him for balance. Trapped within his arms she tried to kiss him again.

Turning suddenly he lowered her to the bed.

Elena found herself pinned beneath him, her legs spread invitingly.

Well damn, she thought to herself.

He chuckled softly, sending a chill up her spine.

"Not yet "

His eyes met hers and for a moment she forgot to breathe. A deep blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away. Taking advantage of his position he diverted his attention to her neck. Curling her arms about his neck, the Turk came to her senses. Never take your eyes off your enemy. She couldn't let him gain the upper hand. Lifting her hand towards him, she caught a handful of hair. Pulling on the silken silver mass she drew him to eye level and kissed his nose.

The emotion in the Mako green orbs was something akin to annoyance. Elena nearly laughed aloud. He was barely humoring her. This silver haired devil could easily tear her apart. That fact didn't bother in the least. Catching her wrist in his, Sephiroth forced her to release the grip on his hair.

Wrapping an arm around her; he pressed his body firmly against her own. She was firmly aware of how their proximity to each other was affecting him. She couldn't help but feel smug. In her own words, Elena wasn't in anyway a goddess or an angel or anything resembling the epitome of men's desires. She was however, a woman; quite capable of exploiting her talents to get what she wanted. Even though she had never gone to this level before didn't mean she was unaccustomed to batting her eyelashes and playing coy.

* * *

"Your body is a tool" Scarlet had remarked to her once. "Use it to your advantage." There was no doubt the elder woman had done so herself. You didn't just become Shin-Ra's head of weapons development by brains alone. 

Elena sighed inwardly, damn chauvinistic society. Women had to objectify themselves to get anywhere. But then again was she any better? Sleeping with a man, she'd no doubt capture in the morning. She couldn't allow herself to get attached. Shoving the thought aside she returned her attention to the man in question.

He kissed along her bared throat, as his hands moved down her sides. She briefly wondered what he was up to. The sudden tug at her waist told her all she needed to know. The black laces binding her bodice snapped and fell away encouraged by his hands.

Sephiroth tilted his head as if surveying her, his trademark smirk became predatory.

And for once she wasn't able to halt the trembling of her body.

Sephiroth moved closer his fingers sliding along her barely covered skin. Her breathing fluttered as they moved lower. Watching the uncertainty in her eyes he continued to tease her lightly. Her mind was resistant, but her body had caved completely. She wasn't going to stop this. She wanted it. The need was in her, it was something she could no more control then deny. Before the end, she would beg for it. And he would give her what she so desired.

Sliding open her shirt he touched his lips to her skin. She sighed softly, taking pleasure in his touch. Gripping his shoulders, she watched him move along her body, placing tender kisses along her belly. Pulling back he turned his attention to the clothing still attached to her body. With a firm jerk he freed her breasts from the restrictive fabric. The dark lace dropped to the bed with her shirt. Recognizing the look of longing in his eyes she flushed deeply. Dipping his head he drew a nipple into this mouth.

Elena gasped as his warm hands kneaded her sensitive flesh. He hands balled into fists as he assaulted her. A whimper escaped her pink lips, she clung to him, wanting to feel his body against hers. He pulled her closer, molding her body to his own..

Dragging a hand over her back, he fondled her rear. She jerked; sliding against him He teased her sweetly, caressing her smaller form. Kissing her again he laid her back among the pillows. Hooking his fingers under her skirt he pulled the lace undergarment from her legs. A brief glance confirmed it; it matched the bra she'd worn. Tossing in to the floor he slipped a hand beneath her skirt.

Elena moaned loudly and turned her face into the pillows. No one had ever touched her like that. Okay so that was a lie, she'd touched herself like that. But that was beside the point; He certainly knew what he was doing. He moved and she moaned again. Pushing up the skirt he lowered his head to finish what he started.

She froze as she felt him stroking her. His calloused fingers danced over the most intimate parts of her body. She instinctively rocked against him; he almost had her in tears. Oh what he was doing certainly put her to shame. She felt him chuckle within her and she nearly died. She knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh God" she whimpered

Mako green eyes glinted back.

"Yes?"

He moved along her body stroking the bared skin.

She opened her mouth to speak and he chuckled again, fingers sliding across her skin.

"Sephiroth please!" she rasped out the syllables making up the words, surprised to hear the need in her voice. His thumb brushed over her lips.

" Ask and you shall receive."

He pulled her forward lifting her hips from the bed. A bit of fear fluttered through her.

* * *

This was really happening and she wanted it to. Elena blamed the situation on hormones. 

Hormones or not, the man before her was very real and very dangerous.

Her attention snapped back to him as her knee brushed warm leather. His long hair tickled her cheek. Pulling her from the bed, Sephiroth set her on his knees; slowly drawing her forward. Biting along her shoulder he held her still above him. She tried to relax as he guided her movements, but it was useless. She was nervous and it couldn't be helped. Sensing her uneasiness, he sought to alleviate it as only he could.

She cried out in the hushed room, the discomfort and pain written on her face. He paused as he caught the scent of blood in the air. The subtle aroma inflamed his senses, so that was the reason for her uncertainty. She'd been a virgin. His lips curled delicately, he'd taken care of that. A soft whimper escaped her.

Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she tried to relax. This woman in his arms was holding back her tears. He felt no guilt about his actions, or sympathy for the woman. In life pain was unavoidable, Better she learn it now then later. Despite his thoughts on the matter he kissed her tears away.

He pressed against her, their bodies becoming an awkward tangle of limbs. Elena curled her legs about his waist, the motion driving him deeper. She writhed under him, arching her body. Wickedly tapered nails clawed across his back, making him groan against her skin. Her breathy moan, echoed in his mind and he doubled his efforts to make her scream

He found himself almost as breathless as she was. His very soul was aflame with desire. It was a sweet temptation that let him wanting more. Cupping her face he bent to kiss her again. Amber pupils returned his heated gaze. Those gorgeous eyes sparkling much like his own bearing the glow of Mako.

So he was wrong after all. She was of Shin-Ra. She was neither an assassin nor a thief, but bait. The anger within him rose as he looked at her. The little trollop had actually fooled him. The quiet virgin girl, whoring herself to get to him. How downright deceitful. Shin-ra had trained her well. Kissing her briefly, he quelled the urge to strangle her. No, as satisfying as it would be, that would damage her pretty little body. Driving Masamune through the heaving chest, however, now that was an intriguing prospect. How dare simple pawn take him for a fool? Curbing his murderous intent, he focused his energy on a more pleasurable activity.

"Oh God"

"So I've been told." He hissed against the skin of her ear, moving toward her neck.

Sephiroth crushed her against the bed, merciless in his passionate fury; he bit the soft flesh beneath his lips. This time she screamed. Satisfied he kissed her, enjoying the ragged sounds he tore from her body. She would enjoy this night with him like this, for it would be her last.

His touches, his kisses and his body the overwhelming undeniable feeling of him. He was tearing her apart piece by piece, making her scream. He was driving her mad and she was begging for it. She suddenly realized she was whispering his name like a prayer even as he did the most sinful things to her. How ironic.

All thought fled from her body and she went still. Elena was overcome by the intense sensations flooding her body. The strong arms encircling her, the firm body pressed against her, the deep breathy quality his voice took as he practically purred to her. She felt a sweet euphoria settling over her, impossible to control or deny. For a few moments the world stopped, and nothing really seemed to matter. She was completely at peace. Could this be what people meant when they spoke of the Promised Land?

Slowly reality began to drift back to her. Like hell, she thought bitterly. It was just sex.

Flushing deeply she waited for him to pull away. She found herself trembling as he did.

Yeah, just wonderful, mind-blowing, exquisite, to die for sex. No wonder he called himself a God. Sighing she leaned against the pillow.

The divine being himself settled beside her on the bed. His arm slid over her waist, pulling her closer. Blinking back sleep she resisted the urge to yawn. She was a Turk and she had a mission to complete. She had him right where she wanted him. His breath tickled her neck. All she had to do was capture him. Pale fingers ghosted across her belly, the contact making her squirm. All she had to do was get her gun.

Unfortunately for her the weapon itself was in her apron. The simple cotton apron that currently inhabited the floor. Elena momentarily debated the virtue of retrieving the weapon. Curling into the fetal position she snuggled against the pillows. She was too relaxed to even care about the damned skirt.

I am not going to sleep she told herself; I'll just wait until he does and then I'll call for backup. I'll just make something up to tell them, it won't really matter anyway.

The bed was warm and comforting, much like the body enveloping hers. Her eyelids drooped heavily.

Fine she relented, as her body refused to cooperate.

I'll just close my eyes for a moment. That's all.

She never even had the chance to finish the thought.

* * *

Brushing his fingers along her throat he pondered the merits of killing her where she lay.

Such a pretty little doll. She fit well within the profession they'd molded her for. Had this little ruse been her idea or theirs? What a little fool. Their ruined broken marionette. Rising from the bed he took advantage of the bathroom.

Dampening a washrag, he brushed the wet fabric against his warmed skin. Wiping the traces of her from his body. Tossing the stained cloth into the sink he glanced into the mirror. A dusky purple smear of lipstick stood out on his pale face. Touching the faint mark he frowned and wiped it away. Stalking from the room he retrieved his jacket.

The chilled leather slid along his skin brushing the scratches on his back. Biting back a growl of pain he looked to their cause.

Shin-Ra's little plaything, he had used her and needed her no longer. She hadn't moved from where he left her. The petite woman lay sprawled across the remnants of her uniform. She'd obviously gone to great lengths to pull this job off. It was too bad it would end in failure, as well as her life.

Drawing Masamune he moved closer to the bed, hovering over the sleeping figure

She was helpless before him, unaware of the danger that plagued her as she slept.

Lifting the brilliant sword above the bed he smiled. The pre-dawn light peeking through the window reflected off the elegant blade. In her sleep, the blonde sighed.

"Goodbye Elena"

With that, he plunged the weapon downwards, and the room was silent.

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered though the window as the inn staff rose for work.

Just as the night before a slim figure occupied the bed. Her soft blonde hair was matted to her face, some strands covering her closed eyes. Blood stood out on the once white sheets, dyeing them with its color. The rusty stain covered the bed beneath the body, proving without a doubt the blood belonged to her.

The lack of warmth woke Elena from her dreams. Interesting dreams that included super powered transforming chocobos. Shaking her head she stretched her limbs as far as they could go. There was definite soreness in her body, trying to sit caused her discomfort.

Flopping back on to the pillow she yawned. In that instant two things happened. One, her memories came rushing back to her and two, her pillow exploded. As bits of fabric and feathers cascaded around her, she tried to get up.

After a moment she set her feet to the floor and stood. Her aching muscles however refused to support her weight for long and she dropped to the floor. Frowning she cursed herself for her lack of professionalism. Moving as fast as her body would allow she gathered her clothing and haphazardly pulled it on. The sheets were cool to the touch, but she wasn't about to give up. Soft downy feathers covered the bed, hiding most of the blood from view. The pillow was another story. The head support was neatly bisected through the middle, by a single cut. That could have been. Abandoning the thought she headed for the door.

Moving to the first floor, she successfully avoided any of her platoon and the maids on the morning shift. Elena really didn't want to answer any questions about her mission or her appearance. Sneaking past the reception desk she marched out the front door. Cold wind pushed back her hair and ruffled her skirt. Ignoring the weather, she walked farther away from the building. The sun was just cresting over the horizon, the orange light casting a glow over the pristine snow. Squinting into the distance, she swore she could make out the silhouette of man in a long black coat.

Taking a step forward, she plunged her leg calf deep into snow. Gasping, she backpedaled, dragging her foot from the white precipitation. Looking up, she saw nothing but white. Damn it. He was gone. She'd come so far to lose him now. Rubbing her arms against the chill, she calculated her options. It this situation, she didn't have many.

She was tired, irritated, and sore and what she really wanted was a bath. She'd come so close to achieving her goal, only to have it sneak out of her bed. There was no justice in this world, but she'd learned that a long time ago. Brushing back her hair she resolved to do better. It was the only thing she could do.

* * *

"Hey!" 

A loud shout snapped her from her thoughts. In the doorway stood a similarly attired woman.

"I was looking for you. We need the uniform back, we expected you to return it last night."

Elena blinked vapidly as the maid continued.

"We were also a little worried about you…you did get what you needed didn't you?"

For the first time in nearly a week, the overzealous rookie of the Turks flashed a genuine smile.

"Oh yes. I got everything I needed and more."

Turning back to the rolling slopes of snow and ice, she could only guess where her target could be. Then again finding him was half the job. She was after all a Turk.


	2. Don't take with alcohol

Warnings

Chapter 2

Do not take with alcohol.

* * *

Elena Marshall; current supervisor of the Shin-ra armed forces deployed at Icicle Inn; was beat A full week of surveillance of a town in the middle of frozen nowhere. It was almost enough to make a sensible person quit. But then again, none of the individuals selected for the position of Turk could be considered sensible. She could easily attest to that.

Exactly two days after her sighting of Sephiroth, her assigned week was up and she was ready to go home. If one could call a 70 story tower, 50-meters above terra firma home. Touching her pen to the paper, she continued to sort out her thoughts.

It wasn't that she exactly missed her small office or even the paperwork it was constantly filled with. She just wanted to leave. All this ice and snow was driving her nuts. It was a lot colder here than Midgar, Well frigid was more the word. Just like a particular individual she had met.

Immediately as the memory of him came to her she pushed it away. That topic was completely off limits. The events of that night were better left buried in the snow, where they belonged. Closing her fist around the writing implement, she willed her breathing to return to normal.

He was gone, long gone and it fell to her and her team to catch him.

Catch him they would and she'd smile as sweetly to him as when they first met. He'd rue the day he ever laid his eyes, and hands on her. Her face flushed crimson as she recalled that night. So much for burying that memory. At any rate he was gone and it wasn't as if he was just going to pop up behind her.

"Yo Lena!"  
To her credit as a Turk, She didn't faint. She did however scream bloody murder and nearly stab the intruder with the pen.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Somewhere between the yelling kicking and swinging, she realized the man she was trying so hard to kill was her superior and her friend. Catching her wrists in his hands he waited for her to stop. Despite the ragged breathing and rumpled appearance, he was still grinning. His lips were fairly blue and fingertips cold on her skin. It was obvious he'd just come in from the cold. The distinguishing attire of the Turks looked good on him as usual, his jacket was even buttoned. Catching her gaze his smile spread.

"So how was your day?"

Resisting the urge to hit him she pulled her hands from his.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting out of Tseng's hair."

"What?"

Her question was ignored as he stooped to retrieve the papers they'd knocked about in the struggle. Flipping through the stacks of paper he deposited them to the desk.

"You should really get you hearing checked, I just waltzed right in here and you didn't even look up"

"I was thinking, "she responded quickly.

Arching an eyebrow he dropped into the chair propping his feet on the desk.

"All thinking and no shooting equal a dead Turk yo"

Tapping his finger to his temple he continued.

"If I had been Sephiroth, you'd be a shish kabob by now and Tseng would be taking flowers to another unfortunate dead girl. And you really don't want to end up like her. From the report there was hell of a lot of trauma to the chest, being stabbed does that to ya. A really messy death if you ask me".

Pausing to look at the girl he blinked confusedly.

"What's with you? You're all red, you coming down with something?"

The female Turk stared at her companion a look pure horror etched into her features.

His baseless rambling had actually struck a chord of truth. Was she still that easy to read?

"You're both losing your touch."

The occupant of the room whirled around to the speaker. Practically filling the doorway stood the final member of their team. Pushing up his ever-present sunglasses he looked to Elena. His was face an unreadable mask.

"We need to talk".

* * *

About thirty minutes later the newly reunited team occupied a corner in the bar

Arranged in around the table was one of the most dangerous forces known to the general populace; three barely sober Turks, still drinking.

It was common practice among the team not to discuss business while sober.

Actually it was just something Reno started and they followed along.

Elena couldn't hold her liquor nearly as well as the others, but she made a good effort.

She was determined to prove to them and herself she could handle it.

After flirting with the waitress and ordering another round of drinks, Reno settled back lighting cigarette. Elena waved away the smoke and turned to Rude. The older man shrugged it of and indicated her to start.

Taking a deep breath she launched into to a complete report, well as complete as she could give be; leaving out a few choice details. They didn't need to know exactly she had gained her information. Two rounds later she had finished with the trying ordeal of not shooting her subordinates no matter how bad they really deserved it. She 'd left the bit about sneaking into to Sephiroth's room and about wearing the maids uniform. No matter how drunk she was there was no way she was telling him about that uniform and the incident it caused.

She did however reveal the vital information she had secured.

" He's going to Crater?"

Grinning smugly she took another drink, and nodded to her assent.

" You saw General Nutcase and didn't fly off the handle?"

Even intoxicated the pair looked suitably impressed.

" Good job Lena…You did pretty good by yourself"

"You expected otherwise?"

Ruffling the blonde hair he gave her a lopsided scowl.

"Don't get cocky, just do this well next time"

"Next time?"

The men shared a look.

God she hated that, just because she was the rookie she was always left out.

Taking a sip from her mug she tried again.

"What do you meant next time?"

Reno leaned back into his chair.

"Your next assignment."

"But my assignment, this assignment isn't over!"

"As of 1800 hours it was."

"What!"

"We didn't just drop by for cookies and tea, Lena"

"Your taking my mission!"

She was furious and had good reason to be.

This job was given to her and she done it damn well.

"You're taking my mission?"

"Well there are other ways to put it…"

Rude cut him off before he could say something mildly incriminating.

"Yes"

Leaping to her feet, she stared down her commander.

"You can't!"

Reno took a drag from his cigarette, looking back at her.

"Can and will, orders are orders babe"

"Like Hell, when's the last time you paid attention to an order?"

The assembled populace had dropped into silence. The civilians were all waiting to see if they'd need to dive for cover. Rude pushed up his sunglasses and stood. His body blocking the squabbling individuals from view. In a calm yet slurred tone he whispered to them both.

"Sit down, now"

His tone brooked no argument

Sliding back into to their chairs the conversation resumed.

"I follow orders when my job is involved, I have a reputation to maintain."

Elena kept her comments to herself and left him finish.

"Rufus will be here within three days"

Absorbing the information she closed her mouth.

"Is that what this is all about?" she demanded

She took is silence as the affirmative.

"Damn it, Reno you know I can do this!" she screamed slamming her hands to the table.

"Do I?"

At that moment all she wanted to do was slap him and leave. She was not going to take this, not from him not from anyone she'd worked too hard to fail.

"I can do this! Give me a chance"

Taking a drag from his nearly burnout cigarette, Reno sighed.

"You know if I were Tseng, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The bluntness of the statement caught her off guard.

How dare he say something like that! There way no way he could be anything like Tseng.

Rude's next words put an end to her thoughts,

"You're right, he believes in her, if he was here, she wouldn't be asking for another chance." He spoke calmly watching her reaction to his statement." She'd have the confidence to prove herself with out it."

Reno finished his drink and looked to them both.

"The question is does she have the confidence to do it with out him?"

The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Tseng did have faith in her and from the look of things they just might as well. She had to take a chance at it, if she didn't she'd never forgive herself. She wasn't about to let in go.

"Well, I'm willing to find out, you've earned your chance. The ball is in your court."

Elena resisted the urge to leap across the table and hug him. Instead she settled for a salute.

"I won't miss."

If overall effect was hampered by the fact she was drunk, no one noticed; they were all just as wasted or more.

With the most serious matter attended to they were free to reassume more enjoyable activities, which included drinking and taunting their teammates.

"You know if I really was Tseng"

Reno's comment was ended as Elena kicked his chair out from under him.

Amidst laughter Rude signaled for another round.

* * *

The real problem with drinking all night was getting up in the morning Dawn was a cruel, uncaring bitch to those with hangovers.. Most people who had got plastered the night before would prefer to lie in bed all day or as some casually put; it roll over and die. Elena was part of the latter category. However her loyalty and perseverance for her job won out over her insignificant pain, that and her superior was also a cruel, uncaring son of a bitch.

"Good morning beautiful!"

Sometimes she hated him and other times she only wanted to maim him beyond recognition.

Her throbbing headache made it impossible for her to distinguish which one it was at the moment.

"Go away Reno" She growled.

Reno was a fairly smart man, despite what his coworkers actually thought on the subject.

He was a good Turk and an even better marksman. He was exceptional at knowing when to leave a dangerous situation. However in his opinion now was not one of those times.

Slipping a hand beneath the blankets, he wrapped his hand around a slender ankle.

She only groaned and rolled over burying her face into the pillow in reply.

Grinning madly he began to brush his fingers over the sensitive skin of her foot.

The reaction was instantaneous, the figure curled under blankets jerked and squirmed, thrashed and kicked. Despite her shouts and protests he held on, enjoying her torment.

When he finally released her they were both breathless from laughing. Reno's voluntary while Elena's was not. Flashing a smile at her he lounged on the bed. In the end her irritation won out over reason and she began to beat him with a pillow. It was his laughter and her screams that led Rude to the door.

At his entrance they both stopped and stared. The tallest member of the Turks seemed to be the most disheveled. His shirt wasn't fully buttoned and he didn't have a belt. His sunglasses were in one hand and he was barefoot. His tie was untied and his jacket was nowhere to be seen. Elena blinked and rubbed her eyes and yawned. He looked as bad she felt. She resolved to never go drinking with he co-workers ever again. Reno jumped up from the bed and crossed to his friend and straightened his tie.

"I love mornings"

The remaining Turks resisted the urge to kill their partner. No matter how pleasing they have to report it and neither really wanted to put more in their reports than they really had too.

Rolling over Elena pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Yo Lena…Get up!"

"No" came the muffled reply.

"C'mon you have to assume command before me and Rude decide take it back.

The reply was clear and to the point.

"Yes of course sir, but with all do respect Rude doesn't look like he's going to take over anything and unless you plan to shoot me and you know I can outmaneuver you in unarmed combat."

"She's got a point," remarked Rude

Reno turned from him and poked at the blankets containing Elena.

"You'd just love to outmaneuver me in unarmed combat wouldn't you?"

She sat up suddenly trying to decide if she really needed him conscious or not..

"Reno!"

"Our orders Ma'am?"

Despite his unruly appearance Rude was focused on the job as usual. Although his sunglasses couldn't hide the amusement in his face or his voice.

Clearing her throat she addressed the men in her room.

"Your mission is to watch and evaluate the troops on their performance as Shin-ra employees. Feel free to confiscate any materials that they deem to be more important than their job itself. Any individuals who you deem unsatisfactory assign them to menial tasks and patrols."

Reno let out a whistle and grinned sheepishly. The woman was scary when hungover; he silently resolved to loosen her up, especially if it meant a lot more hangovers.

"And those who meet our requirements?"

Elena shrugged turning to Rude.

"Same treatment, we don't do favoritism"

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for the two to round up the troops. Lining the men in the hallway they introduced themselves and got to work. It took an hour to do a full search to find everything "inappropriate" in their rooms. It was amazing just how badly they hid what they didn't want found. Not that they had expected to Turks to be dispensing judgment over their pathetic skills.

In all they'd collected two cameras, nine decks of cards; five of them nude versions, thirty six letters to family from family and to each other, eight escape plans, none of which would have worked, three makeup kits, nine boxes of condoms, four pairs of feminine underwear; all of which the men denied wearing, 33 porno magazines only two-thirds of which had women in them, twenty phone numbers, thirteen pictures of maids, three vibrators and a few other things he wasn't quite sure what they were. Much to their chagrin Reno began questioning the men where they found some of their effects.

Rude came to their unexpected rescue ordering them to various tasks and jobs which they were only to happy to have, if only to keep themselves busy.

"You're no fun"

"May be not, but you see they all left"

They strolled casually through the hall carrying the box of things with them.

Well Rude carried the box as Reno flipped through the pictures.

"We should really turn all that stuff in "

"We will………. eventually."

The red head paused scrutinizing a particular picture.

"Hey Rude …you ever see this girl?"

"She looks familiar"

The woman in question wore the maid's uniform quite well; she had short blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"She looks like Elena"

The two shared a look before laughing long and hard.

"Like she'd ever wear anything like that." Reno sighed

Rude took the snapshot looking over it.

"Just think what would happen if she did wear something like that."

They were silent for a moment before Reno snatched the picture back.

"In any case I'm keeping it"

"Do whatever you want with it" came the reply

"Hey just what are you insinuating?"

"Absolutely nothing, but someone's got to take all this stuff."

Shoving the box in to Reno's arms the taller man flashed him a grin before disappearing into his room. Shrugging Reno took the stuff to his own; he 'd find something to do with it anyway.

* * *

After the third knock Elena was up and out of bed. A cursory glance at the clock revealed she been asleep for two hours. By the time she reached the door her gun was loaded with the safety off. Flipping the locks she pulled the door open and aimed.

"Ma'am" came the stunned reply from a young soldier.  
It took Elena a few minutes before the situation fully registered.

The Turk was standing in the hallway in her favorite pajamas with her gun pointed at her subordinate's chest. What a way to start a morning.

Blinking back sleep she yawned.

"Report"

"The afternoon patrol sighted a group of people moving through the snow field heading toward this location."

"You woke me up for a bunch of tourists?"  
"Umm uh "

"What is it?" she was getting irritated

"In all there appear to be four males of varying heights, one well proportioned female, a child and two furred creatures unlike any we've ever seen."

"Wouldn't that count a suspicious?

"Yes"

The Turk desperately wanted to slap the man.

"Then why didn't you inform me sooner?"

"They only just entered the town ma'am"

"What? Assemble a team now!"

The cadet stumbled out as she rushed to get dressed.

It was Avalanche, it had to be, but what would they be doing out in the middle of nowhere? Pushing aside her question she focused on more important things.

She was not going to let them get away. Not this time.

* * *

Elena marched out of the quiet inn with her team in tow. The group was comprised of her best men and those who didn't annoy her. They weren't perfect but they'd do in a pinch.

They had been expressly ordered not to act unless she indicated so.The Turk found herself wishing they wouldn't screw it all up. Just beyond the row of houses she could see them Avalanche.

"There they are hurry!"

"Yes ma'am"

The Shin-ra recruits plodded forward through the snow, circling the known terrorists.

Avalanche reacted instantly turning to face their opponents ready to attack.

The blonde woman frowned, if this continued it would not be pretty. She had to take charge of the situation and she had to do it fast.

"Cloud!"

The man turned toward her, his hand straying to the oversized weapon at his back.  
Folding her arms behind her back she assumed an air of indifference. Yet her smile was disturbingly sweet.

"I won't let you go any further."

At those words every firearm of Shin-ra design and ownership at hand clicked loudly as the safety locks were disengaged.

All eyes turned to her and Cloud. It was past time to be playing games and they both knew it. He easily turned the movement into a bored shrug.

"What's down there?"

The question threw her, but she'd be damned if she let it show.  
She didn't know what was really down there. How could she tell him?

Waggling her finger she smiled coyly.

"That's a se.cr.et,"she teased gently.

"But it really doesn't matter" she continued seriously.

Turning she marched around the group, they really weren't all that scary up close.  
"You've really got guts coming up here. This entire area is under Shin-Ra's control.  
"Like that's ever mattered before." grumbled the 'kid"

Elena turned on her.

Wutaian, short and obnoxious, she was Godo's brat Yuffie; the one who'd shared the fate of being captured by Don Corneo and being strapped to the mountainside. Elena grimaced that had not been one of her better missions.

"It matters a lot more than Wutai ever did."

Two sets of hands grabbed the girl, restraining her from any further trouble.  
Ignoring her struggles, the Turk moved on.

The "well proportioned" woman was none other than Tifa Lockheart. The owner of the Seventh Heaven in what was left of Sector seven. It was a wonder she hadn't frozen to death in the cold.

Next was the "Cat", a victim of Hojo's known only as Red XIII. It was rather scrawny for a pet. He probably had mange and rabies to boot, but she had to admit he was kinda cute.

Behind him stood the grizzled former pilot of the space program Cid Highwind and an oversized black man with a gun arm Barret Wallace ;one of the original perpetrators of this insanity.

Holding the fussing girl was a robotic toysaurus Cait Sith and a man known a Vincent Valentine. The rumor going around was that he was previously a Turk, not that she believed in it. As if the group wasn't strange enough.

Finishing her survey she stopped in front of the "leader" Cloud Strife. The blond's arms were crossed and he tapped his foot.

"You really had guts doing that to my boss." She began.

Tseng wasn't dead, he was in fact alive and quite well, but Avalanche didn't need to know that.

"Boss? You mean Tseng?"

The chocobos headed youth actually looked surprised.

"That wasn't us Sephiroth did it."

That fact was still unproven, Tseng had been attacked from behind and wouldn't reveal anything about the subject. It was well known that Avalanche did have a hand in the temple's destruction.

""No don't think you can fool me liar."

"I'm not lying it was Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth Sephiroth Sephiroth! God she was tired of hearing that name!

"Don't try to act innocent! I'll never forget it." she warned him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

The circle of troops watched the proceedings with unease.

In a real fight they'd have the disadvantage.

She had to end this on her terms.

"Looks like talking won't cut it."

Cloud's eyebrows rose.

"Looks like you're gonna have to feel some pain."

The grunts shouldered their weapons preparing to fire as Avalanche prepared to fight"

Her next words caught everyone off guard.

"Just you and me."  
Strife seemed surprised as she moved towards him.  
Her troops looked suitably confused,

"Ma'am"

Elena nearly shot them. This whole mess had to be because she was a woman.

She cut them off curtly

"No, I can handle him"

Avalanche nearly laughed at her statement, but Cloud only smiled, awaiting her attempt.  
"There's not way he can avoid my punch" she declared curling her hand into a fist.  
"What yeah?"

As the words left his mouth she swung, channeling all the anger, frustration, irritation, degradation, humiliation, and fear she held inside into that punch. His Mako blue eyes met with her brown ones, just before her fist connected with his face.  
A collective gasp rose from the audience and Cloud Strife hit the ground.

A chill ran through her body. She had actually beaten him. Shocked faces regarded her from all sides; some murmured disbelief and her hand really hurt. Shifting her position she folded her arms behind her back.

"Why?" she questioned softy staring at the fallen figure.

."Why didn't you try to avoid it?"

Taking a few quick breaths she managed to regain her composure.

"There's no way you can climb the Great glacier anyway".

Turning her attention to the cadets she straightened up.

"Put them in some house in the village."

They quickly complied with her order, hustling the conscious members of the team toward an empty house. She watched them just long enough to see the men half-carry half drag Strife away. In a few moments she was alone staring at the man's imprint in the white snow. Almost like an angel, without wings.

Pushing her fingers into the cold precipitation, she added the missing appendages.

Despite being lopsided and covered with footprints it was still pretty.

---------------------


	3. May Cause side effects

Chapter 3 Midgar: May cause side effects

* * *

Reno arrived late to Tseng's office, as usual. Not that anyone noticed. The man in question was seated at his desk, his chair turned out facing the spacious window. From this particular office one could watch the deep blue of the sea reach out to the clear azure sky.

Really kinda of pretty. It was hard to believe a Mako reactor was just at the bottom of all that blue. Pulling out a cigarette he dug through his pocket for a lighter.  
He'd love to see Avalanche get to that one.

On the topic of the dork party of eight, they had escaped again. Not that that was anything new. He was beginning to suspect the only way to be rid of them was to shoot them all point blank, but even Rufus refused to do that. The would-be terrorists deserved a cleaner, longer, more painful death then single bullet and an eternal rest.

It was probably a good thing the Cetra girl had died. Tseng definitely wouldn't have had it in him to torture her nor would he have been able to hand her over to Hojo when the time came. It was a real shame he'd gotten attached. Not that they could've stopped him or wanted to at any rate. He had to move on by himself.

The chair turned revealing their superior and signaling the beginning of their meeting.  
Reno took a drag from his cigarette. As the commanding officer of the last mission he was required by regulation to relate the overall successes and or failures of the job and give a concise yet informative summary of the mission and the actions of his subordinates.

Reno however didn't feel like it. Blowing a thin stream of smoke from his lips he turned to the woman.

"Elena, present your report.

The blonde hesitated a moment before launching into a full account of their operation.  
She moved forward submitting her written report on the desk as she relayed the most important details. He had to admit the girl was good. If Tseng was surprised he didn't show it.

She kept to the point without divulging every little detail. If he wanted to know more he'd ask. As a Turk Reno preferred the "don't ask don't tell" policy, or even better the "even if asked, don't tell" policy. It seemed the easiest, especially in sticky situations and times when he just didn't feel like shooting anybody. But on the other hand shooting somebody today might just be a plus.

The space to his left was currently vacant. In actuality the third member of the team was accompanying the president and the department heads to North Crater. . Lucky bastard didn't have to sit through the dry toneless, narrations of the report was presenting to Tseng. Reno briefly toyed with the idea that she only spoke like that when she was trying not to gush all over Tseng in his presence.

Either way he'd tease her about it later.

Tseng silenced her with a wave of his hand, his uninjured right hand.

His left arm was still broken and sling bound as it had become nearly three week prior.

The attack at the Temple had been nearly fatal, but he'd survived. Unfortunately he was still in physical therapy and unable to take any field missions until he healed more.

That bastard was lucky to be alive and here he was working himself to death.

"And of Avalanche?"

"Their current coordinates are unknown, but we believe they are going to climb the Gaea cliffs and continue on to North Crater."

"They were under your supervision were they not?"

Well it had been her fault. She'd told her squad to take them prisoner. She'd however said nothing about securing them there. He had laughed for a good half an hour, even when she insisted it was all part of her plan. She could only pray Tseng believed her. .

"They were allowed to escape to discover their true intentions. Risky yes, but more effective that drugs or torture."

He nodded as she finished.

"Much better Elena"

She allowed a delighted smile to cross her face and Reno rolled his eyes.

* * *

It had taken two weeks for the entire mission and it had gone pretty well despite the lack prisoners to show for it. Elena had even gained some confidence and a bit of a backbone.

Not bad for the rookie.

Now if she would only stop grinning like that.

Rude had been right after all. The little blonde did fit in as a Turk. She was a foolish, improbable giggly Turk, but a Turk nonetheless. Now he owed the man two hundred gil. Looking back over at her he realized it was gil well spent. She was still rough around the edges, but they'd work on it.

He looked back to Tseng, he hated to admit it but he was glad he was alive.

It had been tough since the temple incident. When word had come of it's collapse and no sign of their senior officer, the team had been at a loss. Elena had disappeared into her office and cried, while he himself had gone down to the shooting range, Rude hadn't said a word, but he laid the note on the man's desk and lit incense. After work they'd all gotten completely plastered and each gone to mourn the man they had called a comrade and friend.

Hedigger had ordered them off on a few trivial jobs, just to keep them out of sight. No one was supposed to be able to beat a Turk. They held to power and authority to do as they pleased. They were bringers of destruction and the knights of Shin-ra. They were the elements of horror stories and nightmares. To hear of one's death would be a blow to the supremacy of Shin Ra electric power company. And they couldn't have that could they?

They had found him later in Mideel. No one knew how he had gotten there and no one asked. His left arm had been broken and so had three of his ribs. By far the worst of his injuries was a large gash from hip to shoulder. That alone should have been fatal. Along with the other assorted cuts and bruises he should have been dead, but he wasn't. And only he knew why. Secrets of the Turks would always remain secrets of the Turks.

It was well know soldiers were treated with Mako, but only a few individuals knew anything about the actual process. Even fewer knew what candidate Turks were treated with. The only man who knew the entire process was the one who perfected it. And Hojo certainly wasn't willing to divulge his secrets.

You could make soldiers so much faster, stronger tougher, but you couldn't make them smarter. With the Turks he achieved just that and more. Adding extra DNA to their bodies, permanently altering their genetic makeup he had managed to make them adopt the particular traits of whatever they'd been injected with. The color of their eyes was only the first thing to change.

In particular they began to react more on instinct than there own reason. While it was dangerous the habit became useful in some instances especially in a life or death situation. That alone made them ten times more deadly and just as desperate

Maybe that's why he survived, but only he knew for sure. .

* * *

Reno flicked out the ashes from his cigarette. Tseng frowned but instead began debriefing the remaining Turks on their newest mission. It wasn't particularly dangerous or complicated, nothing that would require all of them. It was something to keep them busy .at least until Rude came back.

Reno saw her sway before she actually fell. He moved before his mind registered what he was actually doing. He caught Elena as Tseng jumped to his feet. She was limp in his arms. The room was deathly silent as the two men appraised what had just occurred. Ruling out an attack and poison they arrived at an inevitable conclusion

Holding back his amusement, Reno ground out his cigarette and lifted her from the floor into his arms. She was lighter that he expected and a lot cuter now that she was quiet. He had never cared to much for bossy girls. Flashing a grin across the desk at the Wutaian he related the obvious discovery.

"She fainted"

Tseng dropped back into his chair, using his hand to smooth his hair back into place.

To tell the truth he'd been surprised, and that didn't happen often.

"Take her to medical and inform the staff that our rookie is overdue for her physical."

"Yeah, stick me with all the hard labor." He teased.

Tseng ignored him and he turned bearing his teammate across the threshold of the office. At their departure he turned and resumed looking out the window.

* * *

She awoke to a sterile scent to the air and a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

Turning slightly she pushed herself into an upright position and unfolded the note.

Scribbled on the crisp white standard Shin-ra issue stationary, bearing the harsh angular logo of the company, were the words.

From the Shin-ra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research

Hey Rookie,

How ya feeling? Must be pretty bad for ya to faint like that.

And in front of Tseng like that too?

Don't worry he seemed more worried than upset.

Now if only you could invoke that response when you're conscious.

Anyway you've got a physical coming up so take it easy, wouldn't want you to faint again

Reno

She crumpled the note and surveyed her surroundings. The room was standard for a normal Medical, just great she hated dealing with doctors. Always poking and prodding and asking personal questions, now it was even worse she had an appointment, for a physical. She had to get out of here and fast. Sliding from the bed she smoothed out the creases of her suit.

"Miss Marshall?"

Damn not fast enough.

"Yes?"

The young doctor looked her over and jotted a few notes in his file.

"I'm Dr. Lee the physician on duty, Now that you are conscious we can began taking samples and running tests.'

The Turk had no polite reply so she kept her mouth shut.

"If you don't mind miss, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Sitting back on the bed, the blonde woman nodded and began shredding a crumpled piece of paper; smiling falsely as they advanced on her with needles.

* * *

Two hours later, the questions had stopped and she was given back her uniform.

Dressing quickly she was more than ready to leave. Dr. Lee however had other ideas.

"Your test results will be ready in a week, but from what I can see you're under a lot a stress.

You obviously aren't taking care of yourself.

You need more protein, in your diet and you need to cut back on caffeine

Try moving onto a smoke free office space and avoid alcohol of any kind.

With this kind of lifestyle it's a wonder you aren't dead."

Staring back at the older Wutaian man, she rubbed at her arm.

"Yes, it is a wonder."

The doctor seemed surprised by the statement but she continued.

"I know what you're thinking, I know what you think know about me, I even know what's on the chart in your hands at the moment.

What you don't know Dr. Lee, because it isn't anywhere on your chart, is that I am a adult, capable of taking care of myself."

"What you also don't know is that on any given day; I'm shot at, gassed, attacked and in life or death situations 24/7.

So yeah I am pretty lucky to be alive and I don't need anyone else to tell me how to live my life thank you..

I'll back for my results in a week"

Turning on her heel she began marching out of the office.

"And for the record, whom I date has absolutely nothing to do with my state of health."

She really hated doctors.

* * *

Turks were unlike any other Shin-ra employees for many reasons. Some of the most important being their skills, their missions, and the size of their paychecks They had access to anything they wanted, it was no surprise they were one of the most feared members of the company.

However at the moment however a particular Turk was glad for one thing. This wonderful, magical almost holy thing could only be, her unused sick days. Coming back from a long mission to faint before her boss to then deal with a company physician, she had to use them for something. And if not this, then what?

For the next three days Elena didn't make it out of bed before noon. On the forth day she woke up at two. Despite her freedom she used some of the time cleaning, her apartment was a mess. What with the mail and paperwork it had recently accumulated. It took a whole afternoon to organize the living room or at least attempt too.

By Friday she found herself drop dead bored.

Her residence was clutter free, the dishes were done and her clothing was actually folded in her drawers and hung in her closet. .

The work in itself hadn't been enough to wear her out, but she didn't feel like doing anything else productive so she retired to her room.

The bare walls and white ceiling were strangely unfamiliar, so she rolled over.

It was there curled up in bed, clutching a pillow that an epiphany struck her.

This job, this life, it wasn't one she ever expected, not for herself at any rate.

Was she truly happy?

As a Turk she was focused almost solely on her job. Almost nothing else seemed to matter. To her and her teammates it wasn't just a job. It was a way of life.

It was what they had become and what they would always be. Even if it killed them, for that was only way to leave the Turks. Being killed on the job or by your teammates. It was something none of them planned on doing at least not anytime soon.

As a Turk you only had a much power as you took, and take power they did. In some places they were more feared than the Sephiroth himself. The General was less likely to break into you house and kill your family as they slept than the Turks were. If they really didn't like you they'd make you watch.

Elena really disked some of the more violent aspects of her job. Fighting and killing she could handle, but cold-blooded murder. Not that she'd seen too many of those such missions herself, but she remembered the one she had been on.

* * *

The crying and screams were fresh in her mind as well as the blood and that smell.

It had been during Tseng "absence" and they'd required a third for backup. Rude had driven and Reno had played with the stations almost the entire trip. Unsure of her role in the whole deal she hadn't spoke a word.

Upon reaching their destination Rude stopped the car. The last sound they heard was the beginning of a classical based musical. One of her favorites she recognized it instantly. Reno cursed loudly and Rude tossed her the keys. All she been told was she'd be backup incase anything went wrong. She'd just have to stay by the car and wait. And wait she did.

No more than five minutes had gone by before she heard gunshots.

Sliding in to the passenger seat she worked the key into the ignition. More shots followed and she turned up the volume tapping her foot in time with the beat. Her lips began to form the words as she looked at the house; it was all she could do to block out the shattering glass and the figure falling from the window.

She looked into the rearview mirror, pushing her hair into place to avoid the sight of the body. Reno appeared in the doorway blood splattered across his suit. Rude followed behind him dragging the hysteric woman

"Elena" Her name was barked as a command and she slid out of the car.

The man was struggling to stand, howling about his children; waving an antique revolver in the air.. He didn't see her until it was already to late. He dropped into the mud, and stared up at his assailant, her own firearm shaking in her hands.

Rude moved toward her tossing the woman to her husband. The shrieking ,bawling creature struck the ground and fell silent, tears and blood coating her face.

With two shots they were dead and fire rose to cover their bodies. Turning she holstered her gun as the light from the small red orb faded. The vehicle moved rapidly carrying them away from the flames as the song finished She'd cried then, the song however beautiful had always made her cry.

* * *

The sheer memory of the incident with the smell of burning flesh had her on her feet before she even realized she'd moved. Dropping to her knees she was forcibly reacquainted with her meager breakfast and dinner from the night before.

Wobbling on her feet she managed to catch herself on the edge of the sink.

Washing her face and rinsing her mouth she glanced in to the mirror.

Normally bright pupils were red and glassy, her hair had become scraggily and limp her face was even flushed with shame or was that fever?

Maybe she was coming down with something. To tell the truth she'd been feeling queasy lately. And as much as she hated to admit it the physical would be able to identify any potential problems before they became too serious. Not that she had anything to worry about.

* * *

The usual Monday morning at Shin-ra was anything but.

Rude still hadn't returned from his mission and Elena hadn't shown up. Neither remaining member of the Turks had seen their aforementioned associates in over a week .Any period of time when a Turk wasn't working was reason to worry. You could never tell when someone was going to breakdown. Thus any strange behavior was watched closely. And you couldn't get any stranger than the Turks.

In his office Tseng was attempting to read a newspaper and failing miserably. Every so often he'd glance at the clock, reread the same two paragraphs, fold the paper, look at the clock, sigh and open the paper again. Reno figured he'd be at it all morning.

The red head sipped at the poor excuse for coffee that had been in the pot, and moved off to his office. There had to be something better to do then watch his boss try to distract himself; like playing Mako sweeper instead. When the computer game proved to be useless he moved on to solitaire and then to mahjongg. Finally he became bored and attempted to write a report, it was on some topic he didn't really care about so it was a complete waste of time.

Reclining in his chair he began balancing a pencil on his nose. Propping his feet on the desk before him, he folded his hand s in his lap and began to count the tiles on the ceiling. It was in this such state that Tseng found him as he passed by.

"Reno what are you doing?"

The man casually ignored his superior, his current self-appointed assignment more important, at least in his opinion.

"Reno?"

The lack of response and respect was what finally pissed him off.

With a fair degree of serenity and clarity Tseng moved over to the desk and emptied his coffee cup onto Reno's pants.

The caffeinated beverage splattered across the trademark blue suit, and began dripping onto the floor. Reno leapt to his feet, shouting profanities and ineffectually wiping at the wet fabric. The previously balanced pencil dropped to the floor. Turning to glare at the Wutaian man he stepped into the spilled liquid.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

"I'm glad to see I finally have your attention," came the bored reply, the man seemed distracted, examining his coffee cup.

"Would you mind explaining to me what was so important you felt you had to ignore me?"

"Fuck..I do mind, damn it…that was hot!" Glancing at the ceiling he swore again.

"You made me lose count!"

Tseng arched an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.

"I don't even want to know. Just get this mess cleaned up and change your suit. We have a reputation to maintain."

"Fuck reputation you just poured hot coffee down my pants!"

Walking out of the office he paused turning to his subordinate.

"Thank goodness it was nothing vital"

Bending to retrieve the pencil the Turk rolled it between his fingers.

"I'll show him nothing vital"

Moving towards the door he stepped over the cooling puddle of liquid.

He was not about to let Tseng get away with that, no matter how childish it seemed

Stopping at the threshold he took aim and threw.

Tseng turned suddenly positive something was wrong. His training and reaction time just barely prevented him being hit. The sharp standard issue yellow number two pencil hurtled past him and bounced harmlessly off the wall. Irritated he looked back to the only possible offender. He was forced to dodge again as another object attempted to connect with his person. The coffee cup bounced on the white carpet, the liquid it contained however splashed all over its intended target and his immaculate suit.

"Well looks like you'll have to change too….we gotta reputation yo?"

It wasn't the fact that he'd been covered in hot liquid or the fact he'd been surprised. What really irritated the Turk was the very idea that Reno was throwing his words and deeds back in his face. Some things a superior officer of Shin-ra would not take lying down. This just happened to be one of them.

Retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket Tseng wiped the coffee from his face.

"Some things will definitely be need adjustment, your attitude is first." he insisted firmly. Replacing the formerly white piece of cloth.

Reno crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"You don't like my attitude do you? Let's see you do something about it yo."

Reaching to loosen his tie, Tseng took a step forward.

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Elena woke up to muted sunlight and cold feet. Curling into the fetal position she went back to sleep. She finally gave up when her stomach growled. Laying back across the bed she debated actually going to work. Unfortunately her sense of duty outweighed her desire to be lazy. Rising to her feet she wobbled off to make use of the bathroom. 

Wrapped in a towel, sitting at the kitchen counter she realized she was nearly two hours late for work. That sort of thing was frowned upon, especially since she lives in the Tower. Most employees were in company housing around the plate, but Turks were special. They had two entire floors devoted to their residence.

Bolting for her room she left the empty cup on the counter. On her way to the closet she tripped over her previously missing alarm clock. Pushing it aside she went for her uniform. Tugging on her pants and sliding into her shoes she marched to the door.

With a tie and jacket in one hand and keys in the other she headed for to the office.

* * *

Rude stepped off the elevator and straightened his tie. He'd always hated the tie, but then again it completed the look. The problem was the damn thing never fit right. He had that problem with most of his clothing. It was expected when he was obviously larger then the average man. Pushing up his sunglasses he made his way to the office. 

The mission hadn't really been all that bad. All he'd had to do was play the silent tough bodyguard. He was definitely overqualified for the job, but work was still work.Stepping into the Turks main office he was momentarily surprised by what he found.

His direct superior was currently restraining his partner by his hair. The latter swearing profusely, while the former grimaced. However bizarre the situation was Rude couldn't say he didn't expect it.

Leaning forward, and putting excessive strain of his ponytail; Reno performed a back leg sweep. The action in itself accomplished three separate yet equal goals. One to prolong the conflict, two to make Tseng let go of his hair and three knock the infuriating bastard on his back. Satisfied with his achievements, Reno smirked at his downed opponent and flipped his hair

Wincing slightly the Wutaian jumped to his feet and punched Reno into the wall. An impressive feat considering the fact he hit him with his left hand. The white spotted brown sling hug limply across his suit, it's use all but forgotten. Extending his arm, Tseng stretched the unused muscles into a familiar yet just as unused taunt.

The motion of curling one's index finger to ones opponent was just as clear as speaking the words aloud.

"C'mon huh?"

Wiping the blood from his lip, Reno charged. Keeping himself low, he attempted to unbalance the man. He wasn't however; prepared for the immediate offensive position his boss took. Jumping back to avoid being kicked, he was forced to defend himself.

The combatants weaved back and forth, utilizing every trick they had to gain the upper hand. They weren't evenly matched but the fight seemed to be.

Rude briefly wonder where the last member of the team was. This was not the kind of thing you'd want to miss. The chief and his second coming to blows, then again she probably wouldn't have known how to react. The man was suddenly distracted from his thoughts by a ringing phone. Sighing he turned to go play secretary, a task that was again well beneath his qualifications.

Tseng recoiled from a blow to the side. He wasn't top form and they both knew it.

Well if Reno really wanted to play it that way. He stopped and blocked a punch aimed at his jaw. Retreating slightly, he waited for the other to lose patience. It didn't take long and when he did Tseng was ready for him. Reno stopped short when he discovered the cool metal of a gun being pressed to his head.

"Are you convinced? Or should I do something else?

Flashing a toothy grin to his superior, Reno cocked his head.

"Yeah well. This ain't doing it for me yo…let's see what else you can do"

He accentuated his words by seizing the wutaian's wrist and jerking it backwards.

Slamming him on to his back again was just an added bonus.

When Rude finally located the phone it was still, by some sort of miracle, ringing.

With a glace to ensure his associates hadn't killed themselves he picked it up.

"Yes? I'm afraid he's unavailable at the moment, but I'll be happy to take a message"

The pair continued wrestling attempting to relieve the other of their weapon.

Tseng unfortunately found himself at a disadvantage as Reno held him down.

The redhead held his Mag-rod intent on dispensing his own sense of justice.

Flicking the safety off, the Wutaian aimed.

The crackle of electricity and the sound of gunshots pervaded the office, only slightly interrupting the phone conversation. Fortunately it was nearly over anyway. Hanging up, Rude stepped out of the way and moved over to the door. The fact that parts of the carpet were now on fire was only slightly ominous.

The sprinklers system exploded to life, dousing the flames and soaking both men.

Unfortunately the electrified weapon was still operational when it happened.

Rude winced, watching his companions gain electrical burns for their stupidity. Standing in the hall he felt inclined to do something besides watch.

Going for the cell phone he called someone who could actually help.

" Kathian, no this isn't a social call, two with electrical burns and other possible injuries; myself excluded. Yeah. Thanks"

Leaning against the door he awaited the medical team and watched. A little electricity wasn't going to kill them.

* * *

She was cold, and she wanted to leave. Doctor's offices always made her nervous. 

Shifting in her chair she awaited her results. The door opened admitting a young nurse with files in hand.

"Ms. Marshall?"

"Yes?"

"You're in good health, but you need to take better care of yourself. I'm sure you've already heard this."

The Turk sighed and stood up.

"Yes I have. Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes, just make sure you set up another appointment so we can monitor your condition"

"Condition? What condition? I thought you said I was in good health?"

"Oh you are, we just feel it's best if we observe the development of the fetus. You should also bring the father with you just so we can have complete medical records. "

"Condition?" she repeated again, hoping she misheard something.

"Yes your baby, we just want to make sure there aren't any side effects. Your are after all the first Turk to be pregnant. Isn't that exciting?"

She responded to the news by fainting dead away.

"I guess she was surprised"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story

If you liked it or not, please review

I appreciate comments and criticism.


	4. Consult physician if symptoms persist

Chapter 4 Consult with a physician is symptoms persist.

* * *

Elena awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Making a brief check she determined she wasn't tied up strapped down or drugged in the least. She was however missing her uniform and wearing a hospital robe. A small crumpled tissue bounced off her nose. Sitting up she was surprised by the identity of the pitcher. 

"Reno?"

"In the flesh or not."

Her companion was similarly dressed, wrapped in bandages. The swathe went from his hands to his elbows and she could almost see some under the blue dressing gown.

Looking him over she was slightly worried.

"What happened to you?" 

He only grinned.

"You should see the other guy."

"The wrapped up Turk swung his legs over the bed and slid to the floor. As he moved she could see the fact his knees were bound too.

"Why is he just as bad?"

"Nah he's worse"

She moved across the bed dragging her sheet with her. She wasn't going to flash anyone, not if she could help it. Draping the fabric closely about herself to preserve her modesty she continued with the Junon inquisition

"How did this happen?"

Reno tipped his head and winked at her.

"How does everything happen?"

He followed up the answer, by changing the topic.

"I heard you fainted again."

Put off by his statement she looked out the window. Confused, she the checked the clock..

A poke at her ribs pronounced the fact Reno felt ignored.

"I did not faint".

"So you decide to take a nap?"

She frowned at him, and folded her arms.

"I was under a lot of stress."

She ignored his look of disbelief so he continued.

"So did the doc say what was wrong with you?"

She sputtered for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, too much stress, not enough sleep, too much caffeine and too few vegetables. Same stuff they always say."

Just by watching her, he got the feeling she was hiding something. She was really a poor liar. But he wasn't going to press. It was the fact that she was hiding something that irritated him more then what ever she might be hiding.

"Since you're felling better, why don't we take a walk?"

She shot him an incredulous look.

"Take a walk? Where are we going to go?"

"How about to see the other guy? In any case I know he'd love to see you."

* * *

Catching her arm he proceeded to drag her down the hall. They passed few people on the way, mostly nurse and doctors. Thankfully no one bothered to stop them. Either they were too busy or didn't care. Turning down a hallway he stopped short just before the end of the corridor. 

" Here we are.'

Releasing her hand he stepped inside, leaving the choice to come in or not to her.

Moving slowly she stepped into the doorway of the room.

To her surprise she discovered the resident of the bed was her Superior officer.

With white linen covered his chest and upper arms; Tseng was leaning back across the pillows. He seemed to be deep in discussion with his current visitor. The one and only President Rufus Shin-ra.

She stared at the enigmatic blonde seated to the invalid's right. In the crisp white suit he cut a fine picture, of masculine pride and distinction. She'd have been foolish to say he wasn't gorgeous as well. Looking to the door his eyes lingered on those in to entryway.

"Visiting hours are over Reno"

She suddenly knew why he was president at such a young age and what kept him there.

He was charismatic and he knew it, His voice was like honey, smooth and sweet.

She was distracted by any further thoughts, when she suddenly felt cold. A quick glance confirmed she had dropped her sheet. Reno whistled as Rufus arched an eyebrow. Tseng resisted the urge tostifle himself with a pillow as Elena stomped on Reno's foot.

"I heard what happen today" Rufus began "And frankly I'm not impressed."

"At least you aren't surprised. And just so you know Tseng started it." Reno explained.

Rufus turned to address the man lying on the bed.

"Ah yes Tseng, I would have expected you to end the altercation by shooting Reno for insubordination."

"The thought had crossed my mind Sir"

"I wasn't being insubordinate."

" You threw a full coffee cup" muttered Tseng

"It was empty when it landed."

"Were you told to throw the cup?"

"Nope, I just felt like it." He shrugged.

"That's insubordination: Indulging in actions not expressly ordered to while on company time" Elena insisted firmly.

"Elena. Shut up" Reno replied.

Rufus cleared his throat and all fell silent..

"Do you have anything to say for yourself."

"Yeah, one thing"

Dropping onto the edge of the bed he grinned at the two men.

"Hey Tseng, Does your ass hurt?"

"Stuff it," the irritated wutaian man snapped back.

"If you say so"

"Children please" chided Rufus. "The office repairs will come out of you paycheck."

"I'm getting paid?"

Tseng groaned and Elena laughed.

Rising from the chair Rufus smoothed out his hair.

"I do not expect to see this sort of incident again."

The young president glanced at Tseng.

"Try to stay out of the infirmary, if you're here any longer you'll have to pay rent."

Reno snickered, an action, which earned him the leader's attention.

"Stop aggravating your superior officers to the point of violence."

"I'll try" he replied offhandedly.

Despite the lack of sincerity, Rufus was satisfied. Reno fucking insane, but he did his job. He did it well, no questions asked; no intelligent questions asked anyway. The blonde allowed an amused smile to grace his features. He was entertaining to say the least.

Continuing to the door, he paused to address the female among the Turks. She wasn't the only one,but he had to admit he was impressed.

"I heard about your mission. Not bad. I look forward to seeing you action."

"Yes sir" she replied, unsure whether she should salute or not.

With that president Rufus swept out of the room. They fell into silence at his departure.

Still reeling from the compliment Elena crossed the room and dropped into the previously occupied chair. Reno leaned back across the bed much to Tseng displeasure.

Ignoring Reno he turned to Elena.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied quietly still in shock.

"Definitely fine "

"Shut up Reno" She blushed and retrieved her sheet.

"You know" he continued, "This would be a fine time to kill us all."

The sheer irrationality in your statement is overwhelming Reno"

"No it isn't…thinking about it. Tactically speaking, it wouldn't be impossible to kill the three invalids."

"Three?"

"The bedridden, the mummy and the rookie."

"I am not invalid!"

"No offense, but Tseng and I could do more damage in our respective conditions than you could with a broken nail "

The blonde leaped to her feet moving towards Reno

" Of all the misogynistic imbecilic things you could say.."

"Are visiting hours over?"

Rude slipped through the doorway bearing bags in each hand. He tossed on to Reno offered one to Elena and handed another to Tseng.

Still fuming the lady Turk was surprised when Rude put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say a word but she understood clearly.

" I'm okay, thanks."

Behind them Reno cheered loudly.

"Hey Rude you brought pudding!"

"Pudding?" Elena questioned

" The bag " Tseng supplied helpfully.

"Pudding for the invalid!" added Reno between bites.

Rude claimed a position by the bed watching the door.

Elena peered down into the plastic bag.

Sure enough settled in the bottom of the bag was a small cup of Chocolate pudding.

"But?"

"It's kind of a tradition"

"Tradition?"

"Anytime a someone gets hospitalized by their own stupidity or not; they get pudding."

She was skeptical despite the explanation.

"What kind of tradition is that?"

"A Turk one."

With a pudding cup in hand, the elfin woman flung her arms around the nearest person and tried not to cry. Reno on the other hand was caught off guard and nearly lost his own dessert.

Now she was crying. It was bad that she was being emotional, it was worse that she was being emotional on him; but by far the most horrible part of the situation was that's she was being emotional on him with Tseng and Rude in the room, over pudding.

"What is with you?" he demanded irritably.

The team managed to make out the words in-between sobs.

"considered….an invalid, …. got…. pudding."

The rest of her words were lost into Reno's shirt.

"Of course you're a Turk" Reno insisted attempting to placate her.

"You've been one since you put on that suit" continued Rude

"And just now have you started acting like it" finished Tseng after a mouthful of vanilla pudding. She released Reno and managed a smile.

"Now stop crying and finish your pudding"

Nodding she saluted to her superior.

"Yes Sir"

Five minutes later found the team licking spoons and discussing injuries sustained during various encounters. Reno was only too happy to show his map of scars. For Elena it was a breakthrough, they were actually opening up around her.

Either that or the massive amounts of painkillers they were on. She wasn't about to push her luck. At that moment however the loudspeaker cracked to life.

"Turk Marshall, please report to the medical office immediately."

The blonde held back a curse and stood.

"I think that's my cue, I knew they weren't going to let me off the hook. At least not without a shot anyway."

Tseng winced in sympathy. She smiled and wave to the team.

"I'll see you later"

As she crossed the threshold, she ignored Reno's whistle. She did however turn at his parting remark.

"Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go"

That was the last straw.

Whirling she brandished the most effective weapon she had on hand. The empty pudding cup bounced off of Reno head.

"Hey!"

"Well, her aim's gotten better" observed Tseng with a smile

"Quite, I'd say that was worth two points because of the target" answered

"Only two?" demanded the target in question

"I'll aim for a vital point next time"

"What?"

"Later" she called and disappeared into the hallway.

Reno glared and frowned irritably.

"I hate you"

* * *

Even rushing she knew they'd complain of her late arrival, so she didn't bother to fetch her clothing or shoes. She was in a much better mood all-round. All from a cup of pudding or rather what it meant. 

She arrived in the office and found herself bustled to another room.

She waited patiently as they asked personal questions and jabbed her with more needles. She smiled and generally played nice, knowing it would be over quicker if she did.

They were only looking out for her well being after all

The door opened admitting another man into the room.

He shuffled forward his glass glinting under the fluorescent lights.

His long hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, a few escaping strands hung over his face. His sour expression and beady eyes only served to perpetuate his ghoulish facade.

Only the starched white lab coat and clipboard in hand revealed his true nature.

Professor Hojo head of the Science department.

She glared at him wishing he'd just turn back around and walk right back out that door.

Doctors were one thing and he was another.

She absolutely disliked him and she hated dealing with him, even if she had to.

"What's he doing here?" she demanded of a nearby nurse.

The men and women gathered in the room looked at her as she'd grown a new head.

He moved closer and began to speak.

"On the contrary my dear it was I who had them bring you here."

He'd wanted to see her? What for?

The professor wasn't one to deal with anything unless it involved to his work.

The thought immediately worried her. Squashing her callous remarks, she assumed a professional air.

"Is that so?"

When no reply came she forced herself to look at him. The man was no longer looking at her rather than looking over her. Inspecting her as a project or some sort of experiment.

He even scribbled down a few notes down on the clipboard.. The whole thing made her uneasy

"With all due respect. Why?"

He chuckled to himself at her question.

"What's so funny?"

With a cruel smile he moved closer to the bed.

"Not that it concerns you .I intend to complete my research with the samples provided to me."

His words sent a chill down her back and put her on edge.

'What does that have to do with me? I was never part of you research"

He scoffed and continued writing note on the clipboard.

"Bah, of course not, you were too young to have mattered then."

"What?"

He continued on as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"The child of yours will be culmination of years of research. Years of waiting and planning couldn't have resulted in such perfect sample. The specimen will undoubtedly become greater than even it's illustrious father."

"Father?" she echoed.

It was official she was in shock. He knew about the child's father, the only person it could have been.

Dropping off the bed she seized him by the jacket.

"Just what are you getting at?

He chuckled again and swept her hands away.

"How could you believe I wouldn't know? Foolish girl. To think I would not recognize the mark of my greatest creation."

It struck her suddenly, the fear and anxiety over the little person growing within her.

She hadn't been sure before; but some long suppress maternal instinct had awoken within her and she was sure now, whether she realized or not.

"You will not touch my child nor will you use him for your twisted research!"

He laughed again, a sinister smile crossing his features.

A few people we surprised by her outburst and began to watch the heated exchange.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chided her "It won't be the only one. I'm sure you'll prove to be a useful sample yourself."

She stared back at him, shock written across her face.

"I will not!"

In that moment Elena was more afraid for her life than she had ever been in her career Shin-ra Electric Power Company. With what she'd heard about this man and his experiments she had good reason to be. She stumbled back away from him, desperately looking for a way out.

She was already in a bad situation and she knew it. The problem was how to get out of it.

He was not by means just going to let her out.

The other people we just as useless, they were probably used to seeing that sort of occurrence. In any case they were probably not going to help her leave.

She was definitely in over her head, with out weapons or the ability to call for back up.

She took another step back, wanting to put as much distant between her and that man as she could. There was not telling what he was going to do. She'd just have to be ready to fight and not to give up until she was free, or unconscious.

Being left in the hands of a mad man.

That thought worried her more than dying ever did.

"Not so fast my dear."

A hand caught her arm preventing any further movement..

"We're no quite done yet."

She reacted with a fury borne of instinct and fear.

She was not going to allow him to take this any further.

She had something to protect.

He casually avoided the clumsy attack with a superior smile.

"Now, now, mind you manners dear lady, before I'm forced to take matter to correct you inappropriate behavior."

However prepared for the current situation, he could not have predicted her unprofessional course of action. He had automatically assumed she'd fall back on her training. He was quite surprised she instead relied on her instincts.

She turned her arm back twisting out of his grasp, and slapped him.

He pause momentarily stunned. She took advantage of the moment to strike again.

Bringing her leg up she managed to remind the good doctor just how much of a man her was.

The force of the strike left him breathless and rasping. She smirked defiantly at him and held her ground. The exchange had drawn the attention of everyone else in her room.

They stared at their superior and the young woman he'd been speaking with, unsure of what to do. Upon regaining his voice, albeit at a higher pitch; Hojo called for immediate assistance.

"Some one sedate this woman! She's hysterical, stop her, but do not cause any harm the child she carries!"

The ensuing fight left cuts and bruises on all present, except the blonde Turk they were trying to catch. She fought valiantly, lashing out at anyone who was within reach.

She however did not escape. She was finally put down when a nurse managed to inject a sedative into her system. Shaking his head the doctor resolved to use more care in the future. This sort of incident was not on he had been expecting.

"Take her to another room and keep her guarded. She is to have no visitors in her condition. It's too unstable. I want her monitored constantly. Inform me when she wakes up."

He watched with detached interest "I'll see to her treatment myself.

The moved quickly following his orders with out question; carefully wheeling the sleeping woman out of the room. Chuckling to himself the doctor walked away, pleased with the turn of events.

"You've really done it this time, Sephiroth. But this time I will havetrue perfection."

* * *

Pudding for the invalid is owned by me and my good Friends Tsumi,Sukui and offcourse Muzai 

Don't take without asking or giving credit

Please Read and Review

Yuuzai


	5. Contents under pressure

Rest assured, chapters six and seven are finished, they just need to be typed, so they'll be up much sooner than this one.

The completion of this chapter is due to the much appreciated help, love and support of my wonderful friends and readers

Much love hugs and thanks to Muzai, Sukui, and especially Tsumi.

Couldn't have done it with you!.

To LoireLoa, I'll never forget you.

Chapter 5 Contents under pressure

* * *

Bright lights and a beeping machine assailed her battered senses. Blindly she groped for the alarm clock. When she discovered it missing she began to worry. 

Muttering a curse she decided to get up and actually turn the thing off. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she started to sit up. Pain lanced through her left arm as she tried to move. Pushing herself up she discovered a needle imbedded in her arm and the IV that came with it.

After getting over her shock she appraised her surroundings. White tile, white walls, white curtains and no windows. Turning she discovered the source of the beeping. Next to the bed was the machinery monitoring her condition. It was obviously a medical facility of some sort. It certainly wasn't one she'd ever been in before. But here she was and it definitely wasn't a coincident

Settling back against the pillow, she tried to remember what happened. She couldn't have been out for long, she hoped. Without watch or clock she didn't even know what time it was. To make matter worse she didn't know even know the day. Long periods unconsciousness did that to a person.

She couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. Just because some mad doctor decided he could do experiments her child. He had another thing coming. She was not just gonna sit by and let it happen. He would not touch her child.

It should have been odd, accepting the child so easily, knowing who the father was. She hadn't even considered getting rid out it. Maybe cause it was a part of her as much as it was a part of him. Its conception has been a mistake. But even it deserved a chance at life. Not an existence of being a little pet project. It was there and then Elena made up her mind to protect him or her. The baby growing within her would have a life.

Leaning she grabbed at the offending tubes attached to her arm. If she wanted out, she had to deal with those first. Wrapping her fingers around the clear plastic, she began pulling it out of her body.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Hojo stood beside the bed inspecting the monitors that she was hooked up to.

She blinked in surprise; she hadn't even known he was there.

"You can't possible comprehend how important that is for your continued survival."

Scribbling a few scattered notes on a clipboard he turned to her.

"Your body is not strong enough to support the development of the entity inside you."

"What?"

The man chuckled softly and moved closer leaning over her prone body.

"No mere human woman can give birth to the son of a god..."

It wasn't just the words, but as he spoke a chill ran through her body.

She shivered despite herself.

He smiled vindictively and brushed a stray hair from her face.

She nearly jumped

"But with adjustments, you may actually survive."

He chuckled to himself and slunk toward the door. Leaving her to try to understand, just what he meant.

* * *

Reno leaned back in the chair minus the pencil on his nose. It just wasn't as much fun without Tseng to snip at him. The man in question was still in the infirmary, healing. And Reno couldn't to go bug him, due to the fact he was still banned from the Medical facilities unless he was dying. 

"One little thing and they never let ya forget it yo"

In their own offices some of the junior Turks were hard at work. Or so he assumed. Since Tseng was still "wounded" he was supposed to be keeping an eye them. Being the only senior officer in functioning capability he was the logical choice. Not that they needed much minding. They were pretty self-sufficient. The rest of them had been assigned with Rude to the Junon Cannon transport group. Still that left the rest of them to take it easy and heal.

Rest the cessation of all work activity or motion. The word wasn't even in his vocabulary. Or so he'd been told. Reno naturally had a hard time sitting still. This in turn ensured he'd had a harder time staying still. His miraculous recovery time ensured he was never down for long. But when he was down he was a terror to behold. You either loved of you hated Reno, when he was invalid you did both.

The only reason he was back in the office and not bedridden like he should have been was the fact he'd cajoled or irritated the nurses in to giving him elixirs. As wonderful as miracle drug they were they the damn things had some killer side effects. Apart from kicking up the adrenalin production in your body they had a nasty habit of blurring vision, causing headaches and wearing the user out. The sweet liquid would have made a killer drug addiction.

Suffering from one such headache, the Turk debated the merits of becoming a pusher himself. In the end he decided it really wasn't worth it. Shin-ra paid well, had decent housing, gave paid vacation and holidays, allowed murder and mayhem, and the health plan kicked ass.

Sitting up in his chair Reno finally decided to do something. Unfortunately for his absent superior it wasn't anything productive. Snagging his jacket on the way out, he headed for the supply office closet. After a cursory search he located exactly what he was looking for the largest industrial strength stapler and staples. Whistling as he made his way back down the hall Reno stopped suddenly. There in an office to his left he spotted the most beautiful thing ever.

"To hell with target practice." He grinned.

Looking over the unsupervised copy machine he was struck with an even better idea.

Scrolling through his cell phone he encountered the perfect picture.

Hooking his phone up to the device Reno decided Tseng's office would be perfect with newer, much more interesting wallpaper.

* * *

Rude was sincerely thankfully for sunglasses and the fact no one could see his face behind them. Cracking his knuckles to break the monotony had not been the best idea he'd ever had. For one it had easily been heard over the dull roar of the engines and had surprised the majority of the crew. The most of who were looking at him with a mixture of fear and derision. Rufus had only looked over his shoulder at the embarrassed Turk. 

Setting his lips into a thin line he slipped into the tough body guard stance he was so accustomed to. With that everything continued as usual. The Highwind was currently on a course for Northern Crater; the last known whereabouts of Avalanche. The remote destination was quite possibly the location of the so called Promised Land.

Shinra Rufus stood at the bow, eyes forward; fixed on their destination. A stray wisp of hair hung over his face having fallen loose from his traditional style. Standing there at the glass he looked like a child at the zoo. Never mind the clowns, he so disliked, this boy's thoughts were focused on the wild animals. Always a penchant for danger; heedless of the fact that even tamed beasts bite.

"So, I've finally found you." He whispered to no one in particular, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

His entourage however wasn't nearly so composed. The shrill laughter of the head of the Weapons Development Department cut through the noise on the large ship. She was clearly off in some little world and the rest of the crew sought to avoid her.

"This is incredible..." she insisted.

Beside her stood the portly Head of the Public Safety Maintenance Department, together without supervision the pair was a recipe for disaster. That fact was exactly why they were accompanying Rufus in the first place; keep your friends close.

"This is the Promised Land the President has been searching for!"

The man reacted to reference of his father very sharply.

"But, I'll be the one who gets it. Sorry, old man" his words served only to illustrate his success where his father failed. Such animosity to his dead father, it was almost as if he'd wanted to kill the man himself.

"That land is no one's. It's where the Reunion will take place... They will all gather here... I wonder if we'll see... Sephiroth?".

The final remarks came from none other that Professor Hojo. It was a surprise the man could be torn away from his important work to go to the Promised Land. The least he could do was to keep to his nutty self. The latter remarks stemmed from the small group of Turks outside the bridge.

It was gradually understood the only people they had to protect, while in transit was themselves. There was almost no way to be attack in the air. At least not yet. In the doorway Rude could easily monitor both his team and his president. Unfortunately he couldn't decide which one was a bigger nuisance.

* * *

Tseng began to unwind the stiff bandages from his body. The expanse of his upper torso was again pink with healing skin. The sight brought to mind memories of a much more painful wound. Resisting the urge scratch at his injuries he leaned back against the pillow. He made a face as his sore muscles throbbed in protest. 

"I'm getting to old for this."

"Then why do it?" Leaning against the door frame was the head of Urban Development; he looked like death warmed over and clutched a coffee mug in his hands. When no answer came he continued.

"I've often wondered what keeps us here." He moved across the floor and took the chair by the window. Looking out at the cloudy sky he sipped from the steaming mug. "I keep telling myself I'm here to do some good."

Tossing the bandages in to the trash, the wounded man finally spoke. "Are you?" The statement was short but it's meaning clear. They fell into a companionable silence as they were each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"We both know the answer to that. It's like trying to fight a behemoth with a fountain pen. Though utterly doomed you aren't quite willing to quit. It is however an exercise in futility".

"Then why do it?"

Reeve was unable to mask the disbelief on his face. The sheer audacity of that man, to use his own words against him. He chuckled softly. Maybe it had been the lost puppy look on his face, maybe it had been his attitude or maybe it had been the fact he was speaking aloud. In any case Tseng had a point, and he had some self-evaluation to do. Rising from the chair, he crossed the room and stopped in the doorway.

He turned towards the Turk a faint smile on his face. He finally had an adequate answer. "I do it. For the company I think." Withdrawing a flowered handkerchief from his breast pocket he bid his companion farewell, leaving his parting words up for debate.

* * *

She screamed, she fussed, and even threw pillows at the medical staff in attendance. Even after all of that her behavior was only written off as emotional reactions to a hormonal imbalance. 

Elena was not pleased.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious, but she wasn't going to stay under surveillance much longer not if she had anything to say about.

Her room or very own prison cell, was bare and white, much like most hospital rooms.

Unfortunately, unlike most hospital patients, she was locked in.

Hojo had obviously gone to great lengths to keep her out of commission and under his thumb. Not that she was staying put.

Curling her fingers around the IV attached to her arm and pulled. It hurt, but the needle came slowly from her skin. Ignoring the throbbing of her arm, she tore strips from her sheet. With her undamaged appendage she firmly bound the small injury. Satisfied with her first aid attempt, Elena promptly removed all other medical paraphernalia from her person. As the heart monitor in the corner flat lined and produced an ear splitting wail, she retrieved her medical chart from the end of the bed. Leaning against the wall, she waited for the cavalry to arrive.

With the echo of footsteps and the buzz of the automatic lock the door swung open.

The first person to cross the threshold gained two blows to the head with the clipboard. The second earned a slit across the throat. The third, fourth and fifth ended up bound together in the remains of the sheet. Retrieving a keycard from the pocket of one of her victims, Elena stepped out of her temporary prison and blew the staff kisses before shutting the large door.

* * *

Treading down the rocky path, Rude was especially careful. While his stature made him difficult to take down, it also made it tough for him to cross through the northern pass. That minor detail made their mission to "The promised land", that more difficult. 

Signaling another Turk ahead to scout, he moved to intercept Rufus Shinra.

The blond man was standing alone, completely ignoring the chattering complaints of his subordinates. He acknowledged the bespectacled Turk with a nod.

"The only route is dangerous and could possible prove to be fatal."

Smoothing a wild hair back into place, he reached a decision.

"Deal with it.

Turning back to his team the senior Turk, was open to ideas

Suggestions were discussed as they awaited their other member.

"Can't we just leave them?" asked Daisuke, twirling an electrified rod between his fingers.

"Of course not", Megumi shot his a withering glare.

The male shrugged and looked away, not really interested.

The redhead was definitely picking up habits from Reno. Rude almost expected him to add a customary "Yo" at the end of his sentences.

The blonde fumed at his lack of sincerity and returned her attention to the situation.

"Would it be possible for the Highwind to get any closer?"

From the other side of the group Jinpei spoke up. "No. It will be torn apart, this area's to narrow."

With a nod Rude acknowledged his assessment, and the man returned to his appraisal of the situation.

"What can we do?" Megumi questioned her superior, looking over the presidential entourage. Not that she was worried, she was an excellent shot. She was a serious Turk with leadership qualities; her only downfall was her constant rivalry with her younger sister.

"We…"

Their senior officer's reply was cut off by a shout from the final member of the assigned mission.

"Wow, it's a mess out there, the terrain, the weather and the fiends." Sophie exclaimed resting the barrel of the shotgun over her shoulder.

"There's no way our pretty little executives are going to be able to make it up there without help" she shrugged her brown hair shaking with the movement.

The five looked back at each other, pondering the situation and what they were going to do. Finally Jinpei stood up, holstering his guns as he moved to Rude's side.

"I believe I've got a solution."

"Will it result in the injury or death of any involved?"

The former body guard smirked. "Not unless that is our chief goal?"

Behind him Daisuke sighed dramatically in mock defeat, as Megumi glared and Sophie giggled.

Clearing his throat, Rude nodded to him. "Make it happen"

* * *

Rufus Shinra was mortified not that he'd ever admit it. No he could never display his feelings; he was a Shinra after all. Despite his feelings, poise and lineage he bore striking resemblance to a mastered Summon materia. He attempted to convince himself it was due to the gale force winds, and not the fact he was being carried over the shoulder of a Turk. 

Rude to his credit didn't say a word.

They made an interesting parade and were glad for the lack of media coverage.

Daisuke, like Rude was carrying the head of Weapon's Development, bridal style over the precarious rock path. She'd been downright moronic to even consider going to Crater dressed in her normal attire. They were not on vacation. The dress was one thing but the heels as well.

Megumi wasn't carrying anyone, but she had firm grip on professor Hojo's arm. She was practically dragging him in her rush to keep up with her team. Unfortunately there wasn't much the doctor could do to argue.

Heidegger couldn't have been carried, there was almost no way. So instead he was out in the middle of the small group. The last members of the team were in point positions. Sophia in the front and Jinpei in the back. With their long range weapons they could easily look out for offending fiends.

In that manner, despite the difficulties and embarrassment they continued into north crater

* * *

Thoroughly pleased with himself and the work of the automatic color copier, Reno lit himself a cigarette. Tseng's office was completely redone in his style of decoration. From ceiling to floor the walls were covered. 

Cheerfully brandishing the staple gun he marched off for his next target.

Elena's office.

* * *

The halls were silent and cold much like the rest of the floor. She had to move fast. She could not be caught, not at this time. 

The flimsy gown flipped about her legs as she moved; baring a fair amount of skin not that she had time to be embarrassed.

Elena turned down a hall and spotted the elevator and the guards standing before it. Muffling a curse she back tracke3d down the hall.

In her attempts to vacate the floor, she discovered armed guards at all the elevators, fire doors and stairwells. That wasn't a problem except for the fact she was without her ID badge elevator pass or even uniform. Back tracking to her room she began searching the adjoining ones.

In the span of ten minutes she located not only her uniform and accouterments but a file detailing her current medical condition. Resisting the desire to tear it to pieces she took it with her.

Better safe than sorry.

On her way to the elevator she encountered much less resistance. This was probably due to the fact she was in her own clothes and a borrowed lab coat battering her lashes at the guards. She got on the elevator with not even a scuffle. Leaning on the wall of the elevator she sighed with relief. She was glad to be out.

Inserting her card and pressing the floor the elevator began its accent.

* * *

Riding form his computer Reeves stepped out of his office. He was sleep deprived and over worked and unappreciated but he was still part of the happy Shin-ra family. 

Rubbing his eyes he made his way to the executive lounge. Mercifully the room was empty and he was glad for it he really didn't feel up to dealing with anyone at the moment.

The so-called most destructive materia, the black materia was in the hands of a mad man and there was no telling what would happen. Had Cloud really made the right decision?

He couldn't have given the materia to that man, but he had. And doomed them all at the same time.

And they had all stood there and watched. No one had fought, no one had even smacked him upside his spiky blond head.

He'd expected some one to do something, anything.

But no one had. Not even Tifa.

Of course Cait hadn't done anything. Not like Reeve had wanted him too.

The furry Toysaurus was much to dear to be subjected to much more abuse. Almost like a child, even Reeves had to admit he did treat Cait more like a person. But nothing was wrong with that.

The robotic critter acted more human than some people that he knew.

And he wasn't responsible for the loss of countless lives.

What had Cloud been thinking?

How could he have given the black materia to…

Barrett Wallace?


	6. Keep arms and leg inside at all times

Almost done folks.

I've planned on eight chapters for this segment of the series.

More is in the works.

Keep reading and reviewing…

It keeps me going…that and caffeine.

Chapter 6: Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times.

* * *

Since her escape from the labs, Elena had been cautious. Well she'd been down right paranoid. Expressively avoiding all forms of work she had taken the afternoon off to go visit her boss. 

Well that was her excuse, at any rate. Carrying the pot of flowers through the medical ward was an easy way to avoid attention, especially since she was a fugitive in the eyes of the medical staff. Thankfully Hojo wasn't around. He was absolutely the last person she wanted to see. But then again who could blame her?

After being summarily threatened, locked up, poked, prodded and treated like a lab specimen, she wasn't sure if she could resist strangling him on sight.

No matter how inappropriate and dangerous the act in itself was, it would be ultimately satisfying. Yes, wrapping her fingers around his throat, hearing the hoarse, choking gasps escape as he asphyxiated. As morbid a thought as it was, she wasn't ashamed in the least. Here she was numbed to even the idea of killing someone with her bare hands. Reno would be proud.

Pushing her hair from her face, she reminded herself the reason she was actually there. Brushing a bead of moisture from the large yellow petal, she plastered a bright smile to her features. She was here to visit a friend, not to identify a body. Peeking into the silent room, she established the fact it was safe to go in.

The room was empty save for the still figure of her commanding officer on the bed.

It was easy to see, by the shut eyelids and soft breathing that he was fast asleep.

Setting the vase down on the bedside table she looked over him. He seemed so vulnerable laying there, even thought she knew better. Still it was good to see him resting, even if it was a hospital bed. Leaning over him she smoothed a stray lock of hair back from his face. He was defiantly cuter when he was ease. Not that he wasn't cute any way. Slumping back into the chair y the bed she sighed.

"Something wrong?.

She jumped nearly a foot, but managed to transform her yelp into a surprised squeak.

The amused smile crossing his face however didn't help her embarrassment.

"Sir..Oh my God Sir I".

He waved her exclamations away and corrected her firmly.

"It's Tseng. I don't think either of us is technically on duty".

"Unless we happen to be Reno that is" she corrected him with a smile.

They sat staring silently for a moment before dissolving into giggles.

It was such a small thing that was sadly true.

Clearing his throat, the leader of the Turks adopted a serious tone.

With hands folded across the blanket, he addressed the woman.

"Elena what I am about to ask you is of grave importance, I have to know"

She managed a small nod.

"How badly has the office fallen apart in my absence?"

The resulting laughter was enough to warrant the attention of the attending nurse.

* * *

At about the same time the Majestic airship the Highwind was flying through the sky. 

It appeared bullet streaking through the clouds. Spirals of white fluff coiling in its wake.

It was a marvel the culmination of technology and art.

A sleek powerful awe inspiring machine. All smooth and shining the pinnacle of majesty. The outside emblazed the with the emblem in red a testament to the imperial bearing of Shinra electric company. The inside however told a different tale.

Away from the deck and prying eyes, Shinra Rufus was secreted away in the small room that served as a medical bay. The nurse actually an off duty technician had fled at his appearance, leaving him alone. Not that he cared much, the only thing he really cared for was the stash of pain killers in the cabinet.

The search had been a disaster a complete utter failure. Not only had the search been a wild goose chase, but Sephiroth called a huge rock to destroy the world and Shinra stocks were down in the markets.

Popping four of the little pills he attempted to soothe the throbbing of his temples.

It was the hell of a day and the problems were getting worse. Avalanche was on board and there was no way to secure them. For anther thing the Highwind was had been damaged in the escape from Crater, not to mention the were three days from Junon.

Scowling the young president assured him self the situation couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Elsewhere on the airship, the members of Shinra's illustrious Turks had an anti-Shinra terrorist group to contend with. And in no way was it easy. 

The men of the team, Daisuke and Jinpei had spent the better part of half an hour attempting to restrain the infamous Barret Wallace. It finally occurred to them to utilize a mastered Sleep material but only after the carpeted deck was riddled with holes.

Megumi made it her business to deal with Vincent Valentine, she just couldn't ignore the rumors about him. He did have Turk like qualities, but she wanted to see for herself.

As the aforementioned struggle occurred they were equally involved in a staring match.

With an spoken signal ,both gunmen drew and fired. In the haze of gunfire they threw themselves behind suitable cover and the showdown continued.

Across the room Sophie had come across an igneous solution to the animal problem onboard. It was unusual ,but worked to great effect. It seemed that no matter how intelligent the large felanoid Red XIII was, he was just a big softie.

He purred loudly and followed the woman with little compliant as she scratched him just behind the ears. As much as she loved animals she knew exactly how to deal with them.

Rubbing his furred head along her leg, he allowed her to escort him to what she insisted was a more suitable location. Not that he was paying much attention to what she was saying anyway. Unfortunately for him ,the most suitable place happened to be the Highwind's chocobo stable. Even more unfortunately was the fact neither he nor chocobo's got along to well. With a slam of a door and a click of a lock he was trapped.

Without warning the hall was filled with the unholy snarls of a caged beast and the earsplitting squawks of a angry chocobo. It was days like this that made the crew thankful for reinforced doors.

For the rest of the team it wasn't nearly as smoothly. Someone had thrown a Carob nut and knocked Wallace back into the land of the living. He had successfully surprised his captors and was giving them a run for their money. As the gunfight raged back and forth

across the deck, Mog of Cait Sith took a heel to the back of the head and lay still. The furious toysaurus cat couldn't do much except curse and hiss ,hanging in the crook of Scarlet's arm.

The airship had stopped weaving under the direction of Cid Highwind.

The gruff old man had stormed off to the bridge just after he'd come aboard.

It was his skills and determination that had kept the ship in flight and all he'd really done was give orders and swear at the inexperience crew. To his surprise they had rallied to him ,taking the orders and profanity in stride, after one of them stopped crying. Now here was a decent crew, or rather the beginnings of a decent crew, all they needed

was leadership, practice and a swift kick to their asses. He was the man to do it. He had just what they needed and even Heiddeger had to admit his skills were far superior to any one else on the Shinra payroll. For the moment.

An array of bullets ricocheted off Vincent's golden claw, as Daisuke found himself running for cover. The situation was rapidly getting out of hand, and it was their job to deal with it. And if they were they had to take the fight to their opponents.

* * *

Rude grimaced and ducked under another set of pipes. Searching the bowels of the damn airship was one of the last things he wanted to be doing. 

He would have preferred a cold beer, a warm bath or a good book. Not that he expected such anytime soon.

He was currently tracking down one of the last members of Avalanche, through the Highwind's lower deck. As it turned out, it was no easy feat. The Wutaian ninja ,it seemed was better at making herself scarce than even Reno. The man was well noted for disappearing when employee inoculations were announced.

Chuckling at his teammate ,the bald man felt it best to utilize his secret weapon.

The small phone was much like the traditional Shinra issue, but had a heart filled background and a cheap little chocobo keychain. The main difference between the phone and its evil brethren was the significance of the sequence of numbers stored in speed dial. Flipping through the register he settle upon the girl's number and pressed call

* * *

After bidding her superior officer farewell, Elena made her way to the elevator. 

Once inside, she swiped her pass and slumped against the doors. Looking out over the plate the Turk, she was surprised by the unsettling change in the skyline.

Rubbing her eyes, she blinked back disbelief.

"Well that's new."

Beside the unusual color, a large spherical shape hung in the air, looming above the metropolis. The airborne rock bore a striking resemblance to a mastered comet materia. That resemblance left the woman unsettled and wary.

Once she arrive at her floor, she turned away and sought the security and safe haven of her office.

The common office was silent save for the snoring of a present employee. Flopped across one of the couches devoid of his jacket and shoes, Reno was dead to the world.

For a Turk he had the amazing ability to sleep deeply, it never interfered with his work, but allowed him to keep the most unusual sleeping hours and still function in society. At the best of his ability at least. Balanced on the edge of the couch was a hand written sign instructing the reader " Do not disturb"

She smiled at him and returned his discarded jacket from the floor. A thin line of drool trailed from his lips and she resisted a giggle.

Bending she retrieved his wrinkled jacket from the floor and draped it over his body.

So this was what it felt like to be a mother.

Looking the disheveled figure snoring loudly, she put the thought into consideration.

Motherhood, not that she was his mom, the Turk was much to big for that, besides from the look of things Reno was permanently stuck in rebellious teen mode.

Tseng had enough trouble with him as it was.

She defiantly was not looking forward to the fabled "wonder years" from her own child.

Either way she didn't have much of a choice in playing mommy. She was pregnant and nothing was going to change that. She was defiantly going to have to get used to it.

But on the bright side her own offspring couldn't be much worse than Reno, could it?

The red head snorted and rolled over and his snores growing louder.

Heaving a sigh Elena made her way to her office praying she still had a box of earplugs.

* * *

He was awake by the second punch and was defending himself by the third. 

He didn't care so much about being attacked, it was the fact he'd been awakened that pissed him off.

Groping blindly for a weapon, his finger closed about something and he threw.

Water, flowers and glass splattered across the carpet, shocking his assailant into inaction.

Moving from the bed, Rufus Shinra was taken aback.

"You?"

Tifa Lockhart glared back at him dripping.

Bits of plant matter clung to her hair clothing and bared skin.

Even the president of Shinra had to admit he was distracted by the yellow flower petal peeking from her cleavage.

Lacking her friends , weapons or even knowledge of the situation, she was determined not to fail. Hand clenched into fists ,she was ready to fight.

Rubbing his cheek, Rufus however couldn't bring himself to care.

"Well?"

She was surprised but answered immediately.

"I hate you."

He nodded feigning interest.

"I hate Shinra , I hate soldier,I hate Sephiroth."

She paused briefly before continuing.

"I hate all of it!!"

"Not very discriminating are we?"

Her scathing look was meant to instill fear, but he chuckled instead.

Something inside him insisted firmly that he stop aggravating the bereaved terrorist, while another part of him reminded him to use his opponents anger against himself.

"It's all your fault!" she raged

"What is?" he asked softly.

Usually more observant of the atrocities committed in his name, Rufus wasn't quite sure which she was referring to.

"My family, my home my life. It was ruined because of Shinra!"

"Was it?"

If she was going to accuse him she should at least have something to back up her statement.

"Yes, and it's your fault."

By this point she was near hysterical, with tears in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, my father would be alive, my hometown would still exist and I wouldn't be doing this!"

"I killed your father?"

"It was Sephiroth!" she snapped and swung at him.

He leaned to avoid it, but her momentum threw them both to the floor.

The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and his head connected solidly with the floor.

Lying on top him Tifa was still.

Though he swore he saw stars before his eyes, Rufus was almost certain she was crying.

Blinking through the pain, he brushed her hair away from their faces.

The yellow petal still hadn't moved.

"Sephiroth killed your father?"

A sniffle escaped her pursed lips, the tears trailed paths along her cheeks.

" Then we have something in common."

* * *

Rude was suddenly assalted by the most annoying ,yet catchy ringtone he'd ever heard. 

After a moment the noise stopped altogter as someone answered in hushed tones.

"Shh Tiff, I can't talk I'm hunting scary big bad bald boyguards, I'll get back to you later.ok?"

Following the whispered confession , he spotted his quarry sitting on the pipe about him.

Turning around he held the small phone aloft for her inspection.

The look of suprise across her face was oddly reminisent of Reno's but that was neither here nor there.

Hanging up, he cast Fire two on her precarious perch.

The explosion sent the little Wutaian princess flying, and her vocabulary took a steep dive.

Stepping to the left, the Turk snagged the edge of her shirt, rescuing her from an extreme makeover curtisy of the floor.

She squirmed wildly, but he steered clear of the hands and feet.

When that failed she pouted prettily as all royal heiresses were known to.

Such antics did nothing to phase him in the least.

"Now that I've got you, you aren't getting away.

The sentance hung in the air and she turned to look him in the eye.

She blinked once and her mouth streched into a brillant smile.

She looked at him in amusement and squealed loudly.

"Oh Mr. Turk Really?"

The sparkling eyes and beautiful smile she graced him with was just enough to stop him short.

What was she going on about?

"I dind't know you cared!"  
In a graceful movement the young woman managed to loop her arms and legs about him.

By than point he was truly confused.

"I honestly never thought about it, but if you feel that way who am I to disagree?"

"What?"

Much to his surprise she snuggled closer resting hr head just under his chin.

"Just so you know, you'll have to take the family name and of course defeat me, my father and the old dudes in the pagoda before you're deemed worthy."

Rude looked down at her disbelieving.

"You'll have to get Levithan's blessing as well."

"What?" He replied again attempting to pry her from her acquired perch.

"You'll defiantly have to quit Shinra, but you won't miss it, you'll be to busy taking care of our kids."

Again the Turk perfected his impression of a fish.

No matter how he tugged and pulled the little ninja would not move.

She continued on, ignoring his protests and claiming their first born son would be named Sasuke or something equally ridiculous. Unwilling to put up with her insanity and more, he tried a different tactic.

"Yuffie." He began using her given name; he figured that would be an intelligent first step.

"Yes my honey dumpling?" her reply was filled with such sugary overtones he resisted the urge to throttle her.

"We can't get married."

"Why not, sweetie pie?"

She was really beginning to annoy him.

"I'm seeing someone else" he insisted firmly.

The look on her face made him instantly regret his words.

"How could you my darling baby? I thought we were in love or doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The tears in her eyes tugged painfully at his heart and they weren't even in a relation ship. Wearily he turned to face his punishment.

She released him and turned away rather convincing sobs shaking through her body. Rude reached a hand towards her, but she pulled away.

"Who was it? What horrible person could do such a thing?" She looked him up and down righteous anger all over her face. Rufus? "Tifa? Sehiroth? Cloud ? Cid? Vincent? Reno?"

" Reno?" he sputtered incredulously.

"It is him I knew it!" She paced back and forth waving her arms." Fine if that's how it has to be so be it! Be happy and always remember me."

Jumping up she caught him again and bestowed a gentle kiss to his lips. With that she turned sniffled and walked away.

He stood dumbfounded by what actually occurred. After a moment it occurred to him what the point of his actual task was. Angered he took a step forward, but found himself restrained. A quick glance confirmed he was trapped. The end of his tie was twisted and knotted around and a pipe. Looking back after the way she's gone he spotted her playing with a lightening materia ,that he knew was his without even checking. She waved brightly and danced out of sight.

No matter how he tried the fabric wouldn't budge. He cursed himself inwardly for letting her get the best of him. Reaching for his PHS, he called for back up. There was no doubt in his mind that this little incident and accompanying pictures would be in the inboxes of over half of Shinra EPC employees before they reached Junon. Pushing up his glasses, he hoped the picture came out well.


	7. Don't feed the animals

Thanks for all the reviews and comments.

They are very much appreciated

I apologize for the much longer wait.

I decided it was in the best interests to revise chapter 7

Thanks for the reality check SOMEONE2003

Please enjoy.

Chapter 7

Don't feed the Animals

* * *

The air strip of Junon was a buzz with excitement. The pride of the fleet the illustrious Highwind had returned. The mood was akin to the victorious raiding parties of Wutai ages ago. This time however their prize was much more dangerous.

Within moments the armed escort stood waiting. The assembled men stared in mute horror as a brute of a man stepped off the ship. His hands were cuffed together, but that did nothing to reassure them. Wide shoulders covered with bright tattoos, thick braided hair and fierce scowl complete their worst nightmare.

The one and only Barrett Wallace; murder, terrorist and Shinra public enemy # 2, surpassed only by the monster known as Cloud Strife. The assigned team followed suit guns drawn on their perpetrator. He however refused to move any further. Unsure of what else to do they didn't move either. Shifting nervously they soon found the reason.

A second team, a strictly medical unit descended from the airship bearing a stretcher.

Unconscious and unmoving lay a vision of beauty, one whom most would spend most of their lives hoping to meet, but never would. Chocolate brown hair lay over her gentle features and still limbs Her attire was scandalous, from the pearl teardrops in her ears to the barely there skirt. Black laced boots finished her unusual apparel and brooked no confusion of who she was.

She could be none other than Tifa Lockhart, queen of Avalanche a woman of renowned beauty and skills. Rumor had it that she had faced Sephiroth with his own sword, years ago and still lived truly she was a woman to be feared. A calculating woman with both Strife and Wallace under her thumb, no one would dare cross her. Her weapons, the oft spoken of gloves, were missing giving her dainty appearance; but no one was fooled, she was a deadly as she was beautiful.

At her appearance, he seemed relieved, if only a little. He spoke not a word but watched her intently. She didn't move once as they descended into the halls of Inner Junon, but his eyes never left her face. It was a sight to see the man marching beside the soldiers and medics in such docile captivity it was quite unexpected from their previous encounters. He was more the type to go down fighting rather than giving up.

It was a veritable mystery how he'd been capture.

Only one logical conclusion remained in the mind of Shinra employees.

It must be love

* * *

Kisaragi Yuffie shimmied out of her shorts and into the spare flight jacket.

It would not do to be captured just after the ship had landed.

It was a bit too big but she'd manage, some how. Stashing her more obvious weapons in the ventilation system, she tried not to lose her lunch.

It was easier to avoid any real threat, save for the Turks and armed guards standing before the cargo bay doors. At any rate, she knew where her friends were. After examining the situation and the possible escapes, she decided to go see if she had any exploding powder left.

Her plan however came to a sudden halt as she collided with the infamous enemy of her people. The young president was quite cute and much shorter than she had imagined. That ideal quite probably came from the fact he was flat on his butt on the floor. Catching him in vulnerable moment was a once in a lifetime chance.

A quick glance confirmed her suspicions. If she acted now, she could strangle him with his tie before anyone could stop her. She could have vengeance for her people, even at the cost of her life and her comrades. They'd be hailed as heroes, martyrs for their cause for about a few weeks at most. Their deaths would bring honor and the rapid destruction of the world at the hands of Sephiroth. Life or Honor what could possible be more important?

Slowly she stretched her hand towards him. The slim fingers curled slightly.

To the surprise of the Shinra employees present, he accepted the proffered hand.

The short Wutaian pulled him to his feet and carefully brushed dust from his usually immaculate jacket.

From his right a man spoke.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine, you?"

The latter half of his query was directed at her, not that she was paying attention.

The ninja was too busy staring at the Turk at his side, the unusually tall Turk who was missing a tie. Looking away Yuffie rolled the pilfered materia in her pocket. Swallowing guiltily, she nodded her ascent.

"Good, go make yourself useful."

The man waved her off and continued on his way his big pet bodyguard in tow.

He never knew how close to death he'd came in those few moments or the fact she swiped his official ID badge.

* * *

With the President, gone things began shifting to a semblance of normalcy.

The crew of the Highwind began shutdown procedures for the airship. At least until the captain pro-tem stepped in.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

The men and women aboard stopped instantly, turning to the man.

"Shutting the system down." replied a young man.

Cid turned on the hapless engineer.

What the Hell for?"

The team remained silent, unsure how to answer the question.

He however had plenty more to say.

Lighting a cigarette, he informed them in no uncertain terms what their jobs were and why he was the leader.

"We're gonna get this bucket air worthy and in record time too."

Blowing a steady stream of smoke, he issued orders.

"And you cry baby, get some paint."

The former tear streaked face was quite dry eyed and the young man did as he was told.

Standing at the helm, the former astronaut was convinced things were going the way they should.

* * *

Cait knew when to stay put. This was obviously not one of those times.

As Reeve directed he'd secured a perfect disguise for himself and Sith.

The large pink Moogle robot had stayed where it'd been left. Avoiding all contact from any members of Shinra Electric Power Company, especially Scarlet, that woman was vile. Fur bristling the toy cat continued on his way. It would be truly satisfying if he could exact some sort of revenge if only because she was practically evil incarnate.

Scrambling along the floor, he dragged his carefully picked costume. Reeve would be proud, if only he was paying attention. Righting his crown, Cait bore a Cheshire grin.

The only real problem with this mission was how to get Sith into a clown suit.

* * *

Without much else to do, Yuffie began swiping. The card she found allowed her access to all rooms, including the chocobos stables.

To her surprise, she discovered the furriest member of her team.

"Big Red?"

The large Red beast had his paws folded and ears laid back as he was groomed by the larger yellow bird.

"Yuffie," he replied in greeting.

Unable to contain herself, she laughed like a mad woman.

The low growl however convinced her to stop.

Smothering snickers, she pushed the flightless bird away from her friend, offering it greens for its trouble. Warbling it accepted the snack.

Stretching, the cat of the team, took the time to groom himself to his liking.

"We need to get going."

A shake of his head set the beads in his mane rattling.

"No, we need a plan first."

Dropping to the hay, she scratched his ears and recounted the situation.

Nodding once she'd finished, Nanaki looked to his companions.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

Public opinion, market research, if only to save face.

He was still president.

Scarlet and Heidegger, however were still a force to be reckoned with.

Both were overly enthusiastic about the idea of an execution and couldn't decide which method was better.

A firing squad or live hanging.

With the pair arguing like siblings, over how best to kill, Rufus felt as if he was hung.

The ideals weighing heavily, for being such a cruel self-centered bastard; he had his reservations about laying blame on his enemies.

Surely their were better ways to get rid of them.

Ah, but such a dilemma

He'd been well noted for decrying the actions of the terrorist group Avalanche, only for his precious public opinion and his own self importance.

Not that he wasn't all that important.

Ah, what a fool he was being.

Beyond him, the head of weapons development and Shinra military began debating the merits, of having them drawn and quartered.

His headache was coming back with a vengeance.

"Just gas them and be done with it!" he snapped fierce, stunning them into silence.

They remained so for barely two seconds before latching on to the suggestion.

"Brilliant, Mr. President, Why didn't I think of that?"

He squashed his reply and sighed heavily.

Those painkillers were just not working anymore.

Hazards of the job.

* * *

Elena flipped through the files.

There was no easy way to do what she was planning.

The Turks had no retirement packages.

Just as well, she didn't think their would be a slot for pregnancy.

Nursing a cup of tea, she continued searching through the folders and papers hunting for the barest bit of information.

When that proved futile and her cup was empty, she moved on to the computer.

Hacking into the Shinra database was no easy feat, but she'd had plenty of practice.

Thanks to Reno and his sense of humor. He'd programmed her computer to crash enough times for her to get the hint.

Their system was crap.

A few searches brought her the information she needed to know, but it wasn't the least what she expected.

Printing out the report, shutting down the computer and locking her door, she settled back in her chair. While not the most promising, she just might learn something useful from a one, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent.

* * *

A single chocobo stampede was enough to draw attention of the men standing guard before the cargo bay. The large cat like creature chasing it was more than enough to convince them to follow it. With Big Red and the newly christened Cherub playing decoy, the Wutaian princess was able to slip into the cargo bay unnoticed.

Nevertheless, it was up to her to stay that way.

The room brightly lit and filled with junk was not the ideal prison, but it had to do under the circumstances. Weaving through the boxes Yuffie sought her companion.

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Vincent Valentine where are you?"

Her calls went unanswered so she tried a different tactic.

"Vincent Valentine, if you don't come here right this minute. I'm not talking to you anymore!"

The threat was superfluous and a fabrication as well.

To be truthful, he was one person she couldn't keep from talking too. Maybe it was his brooding, maybe it was his mysteriousness, maybe it was because he didn't treat her like a kid. Either way she was just trying to coerce him out of hiding.

When nothing happened, she began counting.

"Five, four, three two"

Her counting trailed off as the man in question appeared.

To her surprise, he dropped from his place on a stack of boxes above her head.

She shrieked loudly and kicked him once for good measure.

"Who do you think you are? Batman?"

An eyebrow arched, but he said nothing.

Seizing his wrist the girl began dragging him to the deck, informing him in no uncertain terms that they were taking over.

Her declaration was silenced by the when they reached the bridge and found the captain chewing a toothpick waiting for them. Red XIII was by his side, tail flicking in amusement.

"What the Hell took you so long?"

Yuffie squashed her complaints but kicked Cid anyway.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart stirred slightly in her fever.

The lights and noise were becoming a real nuisance.

A warm hand touched her face and she relaxed.

Through her haze, she swore she could see blond hair.

"Cloud?"

The whispered reply brought a smile to her lips and she touched his hand.

"It's alright."

Beyond her consciousness stood the last man, she'd expect.

In the red light of meteor, he kissed her once and left her to her fitful rest.

She wouldn't live much longer at any rate.

His own mistake and not so easily remedied.

But repair he would, by fair or foul means.

Looking to the sweet face, he realized just how like his father he'd become.

Shaking his head, he moved on. He could not stop to mourn what he'd so long ago lost.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Weapon's attack on Junon and things were just getting back to normal. Well as normal as they could be.

Tseng was finally free of the medical ward and anything involved therein. His wounds were healing nicely, he'd been released with a clean bill of health and he had a sinking suspicion that his desk was filled with paperwork.

Well it was sort of his fault. Maybe shooting Reno would have been a good idea after all.

Unphased in the least, the man pulled the door open and stepped inside the office. At the front desk Elena flipped through the stack of old files and scanned the computer screen.

She did not seem to acknowledge his presence.

Pausing beside her desk, he was able to ascertain the identity of her most current obsession

"Scientific research?"

He head jerked up suddenly and she met his gaze, hands covering the sheets of paper.

"Welcome back sir" she smiled.

"Thank you, did anything come for me?"

"Yes, plenty"

His query earned him a bright smile and a handful of folders with sticky notes attached.

Her momentary distraction earned him a hint of the files' contents.

"I'm glad your back Sir."

"Thank you "He smiled back glancing over the folders before adding, "I think."

Retrieving a stack of mail from his inbox, he posed the thought in the forefront of his mind.

"It's so quiet?"

"Reno and Rude are on another mission."

Fishing through her desk, she offered another folder.

Nodding, Tseng decided to stop while he was ahead.

Shuffling the files under his arm the Wutaian bid her farewell and made for his office.

Unlocking the door and pushing it open, he barely managed to flip the switch to his left.

As light flooded the room, he stared dumbfounded and sputtered for a few moments. The culmination of work in his hands relocated to the floor.

Plastered to every wall and even the ceiling, blocking the cream-colored surface were pictures. More appropriately, they all were one single picture.

Tearing a sheet from below the light switch, he knew who was behind it.

The poster was a blown up picture taken by a PHS.

It was a portrait of him bedridden being looked over by Rufus Shinra.,

At the bottom were the carefully written words.

"In Sickness and in health."

Crumpling the paper in his hand, he was truly surprised.

Only one person was capable of such blatant disregard of morals, rules and sanity on a regular basis.

"Reno!"

Outside Elena resisted a smirk. Earlier, on Tuesday she had encountered a similar incident. Plastered to her walls, however, had been posters of her superior in the traditional hospital gown. However inappropriate as company wallpaper, she still had one copy in a lower drawer of her desk.

Reno had denied the accusations but had not explained how he had known they were there. The interrogation had been delayed, due to the fact he had had a mission. As soon as he got back, however he would have to answer to her, Tseng and anyone else he'd redecorated for. As rumor had it, he was supposed to be going after the huge materia in the sunken plane Gelnika.

So off they had wandered attempting to retrieve it first. Having just gotten back for Rocket Town, Rude had been in no mood for his partner antics. He solved the problem by tossing the man over his shoulder and bidding the office farewell. Reno for his credit had blown kisses and waved dramatically. As they left the remaining Turks were graced with his parting shot.

"If you're going to carry me over the threshold, you can at least buy me dinner yo."

The door unfortunately swung shut before they could hear his reply.

Giggling at the memory, Elena retrieved the stepladder from the closet.

If Tseng had indeed received the same treatment, he had his work cut out for himself.

The least she could do was help, besides she was just a bit curious to see what the picture was. Reno had really outdone himself with the staples on the ceiling. Whistling softly she

went of to go rescue her boss.

* * *

Beakers and test-tube glowed with an unholy or rather a meteor light. Its appearance of late had been growing and an average 17.3 meters. Rather soon it would be close enough to interfere with the gravity of the planet.

The Professor adjusted his glasses and looked over the most recent test.

A scowl crossed his face.

Things were not moving fast enough.

The DNA they'd acquired would not be enough.

He would have to have the subject in question to perfect his theory.

He was always much more of a hands on person as it was.

It would be simple to force the woman into his care, he'd done it before.

Now was not the time to be worried about trivial details like patient comfort, or survival.

Signaling an intern, he requested the necessary files.

By the end of the day, he would have what he needed and the real scientific research would begin.

* * *

On Friday morning, black shoes squished on the plush carpet of Shinra Electric Power Company.

Reno grimaced but continued walking, holding tightly to what was left of his pride and dignity. Not that he had much, but he was determined to keep it.

Next to him, Rude adjusted his sunglasses and followed him to the elevator.

At the front desk, the secretary gave them an odd look, but did not say anything else.

Reno jabbed the button and glared at everything else. The few people in the lobby looked away and prayed to be spared from his wrath. The doors opened with a chime and both men stepped on. After another moment, more the doors closed and the occupants of the lobby breathed a sigh of relief.

Jabbing the button for the floor Reno leaned against the cool metal wall of the elevator.

Flipping wet hair from his face, he looked to Rude.

"I hate water."

Well, it was not that he hated water per say. He did however dislike having to tread water. He disliked having to fight rather pointless battles, to the point of injury and he really disliked having to do it for the glory of Shinra.

Not that Rude liked it all that much either, he just didn't complain as much.

"…"

"You know what's really annoying?"

The redhead waved his arms for emphasis and began pacing.

"Avalanche. They always gotta show up and ruin a particular easy mission."

He had not forgotten the courtesy they had shown him at the sector seven plate-supports.

He should have them to make an unwelcome appearance.

"First the train, then the mountain, the underwater reactor, the god forsaken rocket and now Gelnika, it's like they're following us. Where the hell are they gonna show up next?"

"Our floor."

"Huh?"

The doors opened, Reno smirked at his partner and pushed all the buttons on the elevator.

"What really gets me is now we've lost the Highwind, a submarine and all the huge Materia. Not that it's really our fault, but the collective brass of Shin-ra's taking it out of our hides yo!"

To tell the truth he had a point, one that would probably be more effective if he hadn't had seaweed in his hair. The bruises courtesy of Avalanche, his uniform was torn and stained. He smelled of salt and his clothing was caked it a foul mixture of that and sand.

Stemming a chuckle, the taller man pointed his observations out to his partner.

Grimacing Reno shrugged. "we need a bath yo."

Intrigued Rude's eyebrows arched above his glasses.

"Is that a statement or an invitation?"

Catching his partners meaning, Reno couldn't contain the smirk on his face.

As tempting as it was, the possibility could wait, just a bit longer to be investigated.

"Let's get through with work first then see where that leads." he replied.

Surprised, but pleased with the result Rude moved off for his own quarters.

"Meet you in the office."

Watching his partner depart, Reno gave a low whistle.

Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

Tseng crumpled another sheet of paper and tossed into the trash. Their was no way he was gonna authorize the use of rocket launcher. No matter how much Reno insisted the Turks needed them.

Carefully in flowing letters, he penned an adequate reply which included the words "No way in Hell" and suggested Reno make his own grenades instead. He finished the note by insisting "No", he would not approve the requisition of materials for such a project and Reno should stick to actual work.

If the damage done to his office by prying out staples was any indication, he was a lot more nuisance to his allies than his enemies. Not that that was a problem, some people needed motivation.

Himself included having a meeting to attend.

Tseng was much more inclined to miss it.

He'd had since Wednesday an appointment to meet with Professor Hojo and had done just about everything in his power to miss it. He even went so far as attending to the work on his desk. It hadn't done much other than bore him and clear off his desk.

Stretching he rose to his feet and crossed to the door. Time to get it over with.

Informing the few in the office to "hold down the fort", he was on his way.

The elevator doors open and Tseng slipped inside, nearly colliding with its other occupant.

"Rude?"

The taller man nodded in greeting.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, I was coming to give you my report. Do you want it now?"

From the look on his face Tseng had the suspicion it was not going to be the most thrilling entertainment. Shaking his head, he offered another proposition.

"Just accompany me to a quick meeting and I'll forget the whole thing.

"Do you even want to know what happened?"

"Do I care?"

Rude considered it and came to the same conclusion; he did however add a summery for his own sake.

"We encountered Avalanche, beat a strategic retreat and loss the huge materia."

"Really?"

"On the plus side as Reno says we were treated to the spectacle of Tifa Lockhart in the equivalent of a wet t-shirt contest."

Arching and eyebrow Tseng pressed the button.

"Plus side indeed." He remarked dryly.

"Where is this meeting?"

"It's in scientific research."

Rude pushed his sunglasses and glared.

"Cheater."

"At least I'm not going alone."

* * *

Reeve sighed and rushed to keep up with the president of Shinra Electric Company.

The young enigmatic man was marching to the elevator heedless on the man's protests.

"Damn it, Rufus wait!"

However, the president was having no part of it. His mind was obviously focused on something else entirely. Swearing about ignorant youth the man kept with him, practically running down the hall.

They both suddenly came to a full stop at Reno's appearance.

"Yo," He waved and fished around in his pocket.

"This is yours isn't it, Sir?"

He held in his hand a small key, which he presented to Rufus.

The President mumbled his thanks, but seemed lost in thought tucking it away into his pocket. He continued down the hall at a much more sedate pace. Surprised, but pleased Reeve began to explain the Holy vs. Sephiroth situation.

Maybe this time something would get done.

Reno shook his head and continued on his way to the office.

Some people just never learned.

* * *

Rude was impressed with superior office. Tseng had managed to resist the overwhelming desire to throttle the good doctor where he stood. Taking a deep breath the Wutaian addressed professor Hojo.

"Please repeat that?"

The man inspected the sleeve of his lab coat and turned back to him.

"If your cognitive skills are unable to grasp my statement why should I bother to repeat myself?"

"Because I believe you have mistaken your evaluation of her psyche with your own." came the growled reply.

"Believe what you will, but she's unfit for to work under jurisdiction any longer. She is effective immediately transferred to Scientific research. Where she'll be kept under surveillance and her condition will be dealt with. Is that absolutely clear?"

The files in his hands were signed and dated. Either she really was unfit to work or Hojo was up to something. Despite the fact, that he didn't know, which was why he wasn't giving up.

"Of course she will be informed immediately."

He'd seen that look on the man's face before and it hadn't gone well for those involved.

At this, the doctor turned back to his work.

"Unfortunately," he continued "due to the current project she is assigned to she won't be available for transfer until the end of the week. I apologize for the inconvenience "

Turning sharply he parted the office leaving a sputtering man behind.

Once they reached the elevator, he spoke.

"He's gone too far."

"By insulting your intelligence?"

"By implying the mental instability of a member of my team."

"And it wasn't Reno?"

Tseng turned to Rude as the truth of the statement dawned in him and the doors slipped shut.

* * *

Thanks for reading I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Yuuzai.


End file.
